On Ice (Rewrite)
by Nipplegunz
Summary: Basically, I get abducted by C.C.P. scientists, operated on and shoved into a stasis pod for a few years. I end up on the Citidel a year and a half before Mass Effect 1. Then I get my ass kicked from one side of the galaxy to the other. (SIxTalixLiara), Paragon Femshep, eventual ShepXGarrus.
1. Chapter 1: STARSET

**Mass Effect is owned by Bioware**

 **Hey everybody! I decided to do a rewrite! The first few chapters may be very similar to the originals but will be better quality.**

 **BTW the chapters in this series will be themed after the band STARSET, they will go band name, 1st album name, 1st song name etc.**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 **breaks…..**

 **Chapter 1- STARSET**

 **Early 21st Century**

Well, yet another long day of boring, monotonous work at a college where it snows every season except for summer. When it doesn't snow it rains sideways, when it doesn't rain sideways there will be ice on the sidewalks. I suppose that's what you should expect when you go to a university on the border of Canada, adjacent to one of the biggest lakes in the world.

So yeah, I'm walking back to my dorm and it's pretty dark. I should probably hurry up if I want to get my roommate to give me a ride to Walmart.

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and check it for messages, I see that my mom has left me a text. "Hey Jon, did you ever get the results back from that ancestry DNA test thing?"

(A long time ago I had taken a very expensive ancestry DNA test and had never gotten the results back, we tried calling them again and they said we would have had the results by now but they never came.)

While I'm looking at the text I hear a voice call out from behind me.

"Are you Jonathan?" a gruff, accented voice asks.

As I turn around I say "Yeah?"

I see the shadowy outline of two people walking towards me. Something's off, two strangers walking up to you in a dark alley doesn't tend to end well. I drop my backpack in case I have to run or fight.

That's when I feel someone slam into me from behind, he wraps his arms around my arms and chest. There must have been a third person hiding around the corner.

The other two start walking towards me, one of them has something in his hand, Is it a knife? I really hope it's not a knife.

I throw my weight to the side and manage to throw the one on my back of me. He tries to grab me again, but I grab his arms as he reaches out. I pull him closer to me then I grab him by his jacket. I stick my leg out and throw him over it sending him tumbling to the ground. This is probably easier for me than it would be for most people considering that I am a pretty big guy, I stand at around 6'3 and weigh over 200 pounds.

That's when the other two people reach me. They both grab me and try to take me to the ground, I try to fight it, but the one I threw to the side gets up and grabs me as well.

When they get me on the ground I can see what was in that guy's hand, it's a fucking needle! This is way out of my comfort zone, between being a big guy and not being a jerk I never got into many fights, especially not any with needles!

The guy with the needle take the cap off of the tip and sticks me with it in the arm.

I try to call out for help but I just feel increasingly tired, I feel a slight warm tingling sensation spread from my arm to my entire body as unconsciousness takes over.

… **..**

After an indeterminate amount of time, I wake up in a room that appears to be made completely out of concrete and metal. My hopes of getting out of this alive sink as I see the drain in the room, the metal door, a bolted down metal table, and the metal grid around the eerie flickering lights.

Trying to sit up I noticed that I'm strapped down in some sort of hospital bed. There is duct tape over my mouth, but I try to yell anyway… it doesn't work.

I hear someone walk up to me and adjust the bed so I can sit up, once I'm sitting up I can see that the man in front of me is an Asian guy in some sort of paramilitary get up.

I think he's one of the people who abducted me.

It's at this moment that I realize that I am only in my underwear and that all of my clothes and my backpack are on the metal table. This can't be good.

The APG (Asian paramilitary guy) grabs my backpack and pants then empties them onto the metal table. He pulls out my notebook, a textbook, my laptop, my iPod, my phone, a wallet, and the reason I planned to go to Walmart. I see my bent up Mass Effect poster that I had in there, I was planning to go to Walmart to frame it after class because it was too messed up to hang on the wall properly.

While I am looking at this guy violate my personal privacy I notice something pretty weird. The APG just kinda freezes with a blank expression. What's even weirder is that my Mass Effect poster starts fading to white. Once it's completely blank, he just keeps on searching like nothing happened.

Well, that was weird.

… **..**

After a few more minutes of the APG ignoring me, there is the distinct sound of the door unlocking. The door swings open with a screech and three men walk in. The two people in the back look like nurses or medical assistants. Their leader, however, is clearly a doctor. The doctor has a gleam in his eye that worries me.

"Well, fuck…" or at least that's what I tried to say, but what with the whole duct tape deal it came out as an unintelligible pile of syllables.

The doctor walks up to the security guard and says something that sounds like mandarin, but what the hell do I know?

 **Doctor** _ **"Find anything interesting?"**_

 **APG** _ **"No, just some electronics, some books, and this weird blank poster."**_

 **Doctor** _ **" Okay, just put his crap in the locker."**_

The security guard walks to the left side of the room with all my stuff to something that looks kind of like if someone took the oxygen deprivation chamber from Deadpool, attached it to a big metal box that looks like a refrigerator and wrote some Chinese letters on it. The oxygen deprivation part of it has a lot of wires on the inside and tubes that look like IVs. At the bottom of the contraption is a small drawer that he puts all of my things in and locks.

One of the assistants looks at the doctor and says _**"So I guess that fake ancestry website was a bust, we only got one candidate from it."**_

The Doctor looks up from his notes that he placed on the table and says **"** _ **That may be true, but this one is one of the more promising matches"**_

Now that his notes are on the table I try to see what they say, and let's just say I have very little success. The language that it's in is probably Mandarin or something.

That's when I notice three English letters on the heading of the page "C.C.P." - wait a minute. The C.C.P. stands for Chinese Communist Party, that and that it's in red ink lead me to believe that these guys are Chinese. But what the hell would they want with someone like me?

The Doctor's other assistant says _**"Will you do the operation here or on-site?"**_

" _ **Here, it would be harder to smuggle him back to China unless he is already on ice."**_ Replied the creepy APG.

The doctor walks up to me to check my pulse.

I take this moment to attack, I jerk forward, trying to headbutt him. But I come nowhere near him and he just gives me a creepy smile.

" _ **Let's just get this done."**_ the doctor calls back to his assistants.

An assistant runs out of the room and comes back with two briefcases, he opens the first briefcase and there is a bunch of scary looking tools, two blood bags, some syringes full of what is hopefully medicine. And a 6-inch tube with a weird glowing blue powder in it. He opens the second one and pulls out what looks like a tattoo machine, what the hell would he need that for?

" _ **Alright, mark the information on him."**_ The doctor says while waving at one of the assistants.

He absentmindedly checks a watch and then says _**"We can do this only 3 more times, the substance found in the meteor has almost run out and all of our subjects just keep dying cancer."**_

One of the assistants walks up to me with the tattoo machine and a file and starts going to town. He periodically checks the file while tattooing me. I've never had a tattoo before, but I have heard that it's not exactly a pleasant experience. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would but it still sucks, although I might just be in shock from the abduction.

When he finishes there is some Chinese writing on the left side of my chest, my left hand, and the number 29 on the inside of my right wrist.

He backs off and starts taking pictures of my tattoos with one of those cameras that immediately prints the pictures. After they are printed he adds them to the file he is carrying.

After he finishes he says something in Mandarin. _**"Finished."**_

" _ **Good, let us begin."**_ the doctor says.

An assistant grabs a syringe and walks up to me, I try screaming, but the duct tape over my mouth muffles it, I try to struggle but the other assistant holds me down. I try to look at the security guard for help but he turns away, refusing to meet my eyes.

The first assistant sticks the syringe in and I fall into unconsciousness once again.

…

I wake up, and look at my chest and see that it's covered with bloody bandages. I look at the metal table and I see a lot of bloody surgical tools lying around. What the hell did they do to me? And where is that blue glowing tube? I try looking around the room, but the guard notices I'm awake and alerts the doctor.

The doctor looks at me and says _ **"Let's put the subject in his new permanent home"**_

The doctor and his assistants roll my hospital bed next to that weird contraption and unstrap me. I try to move, but whatever they did to me made me feel incredibly weak, they lift me up and put me into the machine.

They strap me down again, attach the wires to my body, and insert the IVs into my arms, legs, neck, and they shove a bigger looking one into my stomach, I grunt in pain but I was too weak to do anything. I see multi-colored liquids go through the IVS tubes and into my body.

They close the glass doors close and they start to fog up. The air gets colder and colder.

I send the angriest glare I can manage at them, but soon ice crystals form on the glass and I can no longer see them.

I start to feel tired again…

Then I fall into a dreamless sleep.

… **..**

 **Hey guys, I'm going to switch some more stuff later on, I want to approach this with more of a plan than before.**

 **I'm changing a few things that annoyed people.**

 **Any further suggestions feel free to say them**

 **BTW in case you didn't read it earlier all of the chapter names will be themed after the band Starset.**


	2. Chapter 2: Transmissions

**Mass Effect is owned by Bioware**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 **Breaks…..**

 **Chapter 2- Transmissions**

 **Aboard the Frederick Douglass, August 9th, 2181**

 **(Captain Cesar Greene)**

When Captain Cesar Greene first joined the Alliance Navy out of University in Venezuela. He had started out as a navigator on an outdated frigate that fought during the first contact war. He rapidly made his way up the ladder up until he was due to get his own ship.

Then the Skyllian Blitz happened, thousands died and hundreds of thousands more would have perished if the Lioness of Elysium hadn't stopped the slaver's advance.

After the war, the Alliance decided that there needed to be a way to combat slavery even if it was in the heart of the Terminus Systems. Thus the Corsairs were created. Corsairs were Alliance marines serving under an "independent" starship captains to conduct autonomous missions outside of Alliance jurisdiction, giving the Alliance the ability to disavow any knowledge of them. These operatives were often granted considerable independence in order to operate efficiently, though even they were subjected to bureaucracy.

Cesar was one of the first officers approached by Alliance Intelligence, he was offered command of the decommissioned Cruiser SSV Paltz. It was rearmed and renamed the Frederick Douglass. There were only two other ships given to the program when it first started, both of them were frigates.

Since the creation of the Corsairs, two more Captains have joined with an old Salarian corvette and a Batarian frigate.

The Corsairs are technically an independent private security company. So they are able to legally move throughout Council space as long as they did not break any laws and Terminus space without sparking a galactic-scale war.

Although the Corsairs do not have the resources to make a large impact they have become a thorn in the side for many slavers and terrorists. Over the years the Corsairs had made a lot of enemies in the Terminus Systems but had made an ally or two as well. In fact, they had made a deal with a Krogan warlord named Zatarok Dotacka, she let them use her planet Weyvik as a base in exchange for helping her defend her territory on occasion.

This was extremely useful because as Alliance support waned the Corsairs needed a safe place to sell equipment taken from their targets to support themselves. As time went on the Corsairs needed more personnel to supplement the trickle of ex-Alliance soldiers and they need a place to do additional training for some of the existing Corsairs, So a small training facility was built on Weyvik. The number of non-Alliance personnel was still less than 20 percent of the over 400 Corsairs.

…..

Currently, the Frederick Douglass was searching systems on the edge of Terminus space and the Attican Traverse. They were looking for any possible slave ships gathering for a raid, so far it has been a surprisingly quiet patrol.

The Captain's musings were interrupted by the Communications Officer. "Captain! We are getting an S.O.S. from an Asari mining vessel called the Ocean's Fortune!"

"Where are they?" he asked.

"They are just inside Council space Sir!" answers the Officer.

"Alright Ladies and gentlemen, we got a job to do. Ling! How long until we can get there?" Greene asked.

"We are 62 minutes out Sir!" replied Navigations Officer Ling.

"Not good enough. Taylor get us there in 45 minutes or shore leave is canceled!"

"SIR YES SIR!" said the pilot Dan Taylor.

The captain pauses for a moment then says "Get Pope on the line, she should organize the boarding party."

Captain Greene sighed as he mentally prepared himself for battle.

…..

 **(42 minutes later)**

When the Frederick Douglass arrived on the scene Greene observed the Asari ship that sent out the S.O.S. being pursued by a heavily modified Kowloon class freighter called the Mao Zedong.

That sure was a bizarre name for a ship.

"Charge the main cannon and ready the Archer missile pods!" ordered Cesar

As he sent the orders the Mao Zedong, noticing the Frederick Douglass's arrival started to turn around. They were trying to flee!

"Captain, the enemy ship is not answering our hails!" Comms Officer Figgis said.

"Looks like they're running off with their tails between their legs!" Added Taylor.

"Well, we are not just going to let them go, are we? Taylor, get us within missile range," ordered the Captain.

When the Frederick Douglass easily caught up with the Mao Zedong Captain Greene quickly considered his options.

"Fire an Archer missile at the engines," the command was instantly carried out and Greene felt the slight vibration of the ship when the missile was launched.

"Missile away… and hit confirmed." said a crewmember.

"Sir, it appears that we knocked out their engines and primary power! They're completely dead in the water," Said Nav Officer Ling.

Captain Greene opened the line to Sergeant Pope "Pope, it looks like your men will need to board the ship, get ready."

"Bring us around and dock with the freighter and contact that Asari ship, ask them if they okay," Greene added.

…..

 **(ex-N5, Lieutenant Lucia Pope docking bay)**

The boarding party Lucia had set up consisted of two 5 man squads and one squad she would personally lead with four ex-marines. They were all good soldiers that she had learned to trust with her life over the years.

She needed to finalize the plan for boarding the ship, so she called over the leaders of the marine squads. "Calrius, Zeigler get over here."

The Turian and the ex-marine walked over from their squads.

"Okay guys, we got ourselves a Kowloon class freighter. We will be entering through the port dock. We don't have to worry about clearing the engine room because anyone who was in there was killed by the archer missile so that just leaves the main bay, the cockpit, and the two attached rooms to the left and right of the cockpit. You got that?"

"Yessir!" Replied the squad leaders.

"Good, so our plan of attack is all squads push through the doc, then into the main bay. Zeigler will take his squad and flank to the left, my squad will flank to the right, and Calrius you will find cover in the middle. After we clear the bay Calrius' squad will take the cockpit, my squad will head to the starboard room, and Zeigler will head to the port side room."

Zeigler and Calrius nodded their heads in understanding.

"Okay, let's go boys!" the Lieutenant said as she walked over to her squad.

After the boarding party had everything finalized, Pope ordered the door opened.

The airlock hissed from opening, all of the lights inside this ship were flickering, most likely due to the ship being on emergency power.

Lucia used a hand signal to tell the teams to make their way into the docking room of the Mao Zedong, once they were all in position she opened the door to the main bay and two of her squadmates threw flashbangs to the right towards the center of the bay.

Two loud explosions were followed by some screams and random spurts of gunfire.

When Lucia heard the flashbangs go off. She ordered the boarding party to press forward into the main bay. Calrius' squad sprinted into cover behind some crates in the center of the room, Zeigler went to the left and Lucia takes cover to the right.

There are twelve enemy combatants. Ten of them are wearing nondescript light black armor and are armed with assault rifles, the other two look like a Doctor and a pilot, both of them are only armed with pistols. They are all Humans.

She looks back as she hears a scream, one of the rookies in Calrius' squad has been hit, but a quick glance at her H.U.D. tells her that the kid is still alive. She can't afford to take any more time, she orders the advance.

As Pope is weaving through the crates her squad only comes across one combatant, he is dispatched by Pope's second in command, Jacob. There are more screams coming from the other side of the crate, thankfully it looks sounds like the screaming is coming from the enemy position.

Her squad comes out on the other side of the crates flanking the enemy position, Zeigler's squad isn't in position yet but there is no time to wait for them. She orders the attack.

"FIRE!"

When she orders the attack there are only six enemy soldiers left including the pilot and the doctor. Calrius' squad has been doing well, even though they were a man down.

Pope uses a biotic attack to snap a neck, while a squad member disables the weapons of three more of them. The rest of the squad opens fire, killing another two, Calrius' squad kills two more of the combatants with disabled guns.

Ziegler's squad finally joins the party and takes out the pilot and the doctor with shotguns.

Lucia and her squad take out the last 2 enemies with gunfire.

After the bay was cleared all of the squads move to their respective rooms and cleared them as well.

The firefight was over in less than 60 seconds.

"Everybody sound off!" Pope ordered.

When injuries had been accounted for 2 of Calrius' men were injured, with only one needing more than some Medigel. Zeigler also has a man who needed to be stabilized. The wounded are brought to the Frederick Douglass' Medbay.

"Hey Zeigler, what took you so long?" asked Pope.

"Three enemy soldiers hiding behind those crates trying to ambush us," Zeigler replied, still out of breath from the firefight.

"Oh, well nicely done then," Said Pope, she ended the conversation from walking away from Zeigler and to Calrius.

"Hey Lieutenant, I think I know why these guys died so quickly. Other than my skill and leadership of my squad of course." Calrius said with a smirk as Pope came over.

"And why is that Calrius?" Pope asked.

"Well, it's their equipment, all of it is complete shit," Calrius answered.

"Really? It looks like Hahne-Kedar's stuff to me, I know it's not top of the line, but they are supposed to be reliable," Zeigler chimed in.

"Yeah, Hahne-Kedar is reliable, but this isn't them. These are all cheap Batarian knockoffs," explains Calrius.

One of the marines runs over from one of the rooms near the cockpit.

"Lieutenant, you need to see this!"

…..

 **(Frederick Douglass Captain Cesar Greene)**

Captain Greene was waiting for an update from the boarding team, he tapped his console impatiently waiting for news from Lieutenant Pope.

A few moments later his console chimed and Lucia Pope's voice came out over the Comms. "Captain, the boarding was successful all hostiles killed, three soldiers wounded, but are in stable condition. But we found something that you should see for yourself, sir, and you should bring the Medical team with you."

The Captain signaled an officer to relay Lucia's request to the medbay, he got out of his chair and quickly made his way to the ship.

…..

 **(Captain Greene aboard the Mao Zedong)**

Captain Greene speed-walked through the docking bay of the freighter and into the main bay of the ship. He walked past the bloody bodies of enemy combatants lined up in the corner, the pile of their weapons and the bullet-scarred crates. The Medical team followed close behind him with all of the equipment they could ever need and a hospital bed.

He saw Lieutenant Pope as she motioned for him to follow her into the starboard room.

"What is it Lucia?" the Captain asked as they walked into the room.

His question was answered when he saw that in the back of the room was an ancient looking stasis pod with someone inside. If the vital signs on the side of it were anything to go by this person was barely alive.

"Never mind Lucia, you can tell me later. Doctors get that man out of that stasis pod and onto life support." He ordered.

The Medical team quickly moved the hospital bed next to the stasis pod and opened the door. There was an audible hiss, but nothing happened. A doctor said that the door must be jammed so two marines helped pry it open.

Once the door is open they transfer the patient from the pod and onto the bed. They start rushing him back to the medbay.

As the doctors pass by Captain Greene gets a good look at the person in the pod.

The first things the captain noticed is the massive red beard, long blonde hair and long nails. Next, he noticed how emaciated he looked.

These were symptoms associated with a long time in stasis, but he had never heard of anyone having them to anywhere near this degree, considering the age of the pod and the condition of the patient he was probably in stasis for at least 100 years.

…

 **(Captain Greene, Frederick Douglass)**

After sending a report to Alliance High Command a ship was brought from a local colony to tow the Mao Zedong to port and bring the man from the stasis pod to the Citadel.

After the Alliance ship got to their Captain Greene said: "Well, it looks like our work here is done, let's get back to Weyvik for a resupply."

…..

 **(Admiral** **Mikhailovich, The Citadel, 8 days later)**

Earlier that morning, Admiral Mikhailovich had been planning to inspect a new carrier called the SSV Tesla, But on his way there he had gotten an urgent message from Humanity's ambassador to the Citadel Udina to him at the embassy as soon as possible.

So now he was in a cramped flying fuckn' taxi he had to share with a stinking fuckn' Batarian to talk to an annoying fuckn' politician.

Of course, the Admiral would act cordially towards Udina, but he would try to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Once he got out of the cab, he briskly walked into the embassy building, up the stairs, and into the Human embassy.

When the door opened Mikhailovich saw Udina.

"Ambassador," Mikhailovich with a stiff nod of acknowledgment.

"Yes, hello Admiral. Let's get down to business, I don't want to take up too much of your time."

After a brief explanation, the Admiral was brought up to speed.

"That's all very interesting, but why am I here?" Mikhailovich asks.

"Because the people they were fighting were part of a terrorist group called the C.C.P. thought to be completely defeated decades ago," Udina paused, then added. "Also, I believed that you should know the details of how this man came to be put in a stasis pod."

Mikhailovich motions for Udina to continue.

"From the documents recovered from the ship we determined that this a young man named Jonathan from the early 21st century. The C.C.P. captured this man and several others to make some sort of biotic super soldier using Eezo from an asteroid. All of the subjects died from their experiments except for him."-

-"After the experiment, he was put in a stasis pod and largely forgotten about for the next 50 years. We all know that the Chinese Communist Party was overthrown in 2073 and many pieces of advanced equipment were stolen by the C.C.P. as they went into hiding, the stasis pod was one of those stolen items. Over the years the C.C.P. was responsible for several terrorist attacks, but since they received little to no support we believed them to be completely defunct 7 years before the first contact war."-

-"It looks like the last remnants of them went into hiding again with their last artifacts. With the last of their funds, they tried modifying a freighter into a high-end ship to surprise merchant vessel and take their valuables. With these funds, they would try to plan their return. But they ran into two problems, one they ran out of funds before they could upgrade the engine and armor hull in the area around the engine room, our engineers believe that's why it was disabled with one missile. The second problem is that they had almost no money for weapons and armor, that's why their armor and weapons were cheap Batarian knockoffs."

"Wow, this guy has to be the oldest human in history," Mikhailovich commented.

"Technically he is, he is 184 years old, although physically he is in his early 20's." Udina clarified.

Mikhailovich's eyes light up as he gets an idea "If we finish the upgrades to that ship it would be perfect for the Corsairs!"

"Yes it would, we have already moved around some funding to get that done, it will have to stay at the Citadel for a few months to get repaired," Udina added.

"Well, that's all you had to know Admiral, you can leave now," Udina said.

Admiral Mikhailovich exits the embassy.

"I should also tell my secretary to notify me when that guy wakes up," Udina thinks aloud.

…..

 **(** **Huerta Memorial hospital, Doctor Kim Schmitt)**

With over 30 years of Medical experience, Dr. Schmitt had never seen a patient in such a bizarre situation. That being said the operations done so far had been a complete success and he was completely stable.

As she is walking into the break room her Omnitool gives her a notification.

The patient is awake.

…..

 **(Jon POV, Hospital room, another 2 days later)**

"Snughgugh Herrhem!" is the sound I made when I woke up, to describe it, just imagine a half cough, followed by a groan, followed by clearing my throat. Pretty gross. That's because unbeknownst to me, I haven't used my lungs in over 160 years.

I try to open my eyes, but the lights just completely blind me, My head is still foggy, and I'm trying to remember where I am.

That's when it starts to come back to me.

Oh yeah.

I was abducted.

Crap.

Well, now or never.

I bolt upwards still half blind from the bright hospital lights, but trying to escape anyway. I don't feel any restraints so that's a plus.

Someone tries to grab me, to hold me down. I hear some sort of echoing chirping noise.

" _ **(Please calm down! Everything's okay!)" - Turian Nurse**_

I try to struggle, but for some reason, I feel very weak and tired. Whoever is holding me down is basically manhandling me!

That's when my vision finally clears up, and I see a fucking Turian right in my face.

I jerk back and yell "Holy shit!"

I see my arms and can't help but notice that I look like a goddamn skeleton.

This is where I start to hyperventilate, I've never had a panic attack before, but to be honest now seems like an appropriate time to freak out.

The Turian brings up an Omnitool and says something into it. _**"(I need help, patient 81 is awake and is panicking!)"**_

My face goes numb, blood starts rushing in my ears, I'm angry. I'm not thinking clearly and I'm not sure what's going on but boy am I angry.

I start to glow blue, it feels like I have lighting shooting through my veins. I send a wave of biotic force out knocking the nurse back a few feet, knocking over a table, and causing a few machines to go haywire.

After that my breathing starts to slow down a bit. I'm starting to feel a little dizzy.

I slip into unconsciousness again.

…

 **(Doctor Schmitt)**

She was standing over the patient's bed, examining his vital signs. His vitals are all good considering his condition. After checking that Dr. Schmitt realizes that it was probably a bad idea to have an alien nurse wait for a patient to wake up when the patient is from a time before first contact.

Turning to a nurse she says "Tell Udina he can be waked up now, also get some restraints this time."

What a weird day.

…..

 **(Jon POV)**

As I wake up again, I come to the realization that I get knocked unconscious WAY too often. This time I decide to take the calm route.

I look down at my arms again, they are still skinny as hell, but I notice something else about them. I can see that the tattoos are completely healed, they are even pretty faded, I also notice that my arms are extremely skinny and completely hairless. That last part is just weird.

Touching the top of my head and my face I can't help but notice that my head and face have also been shaved, that's also pretty weird.

I look up and I am pleasantly surprised to see that there is someone I actually recognize, even if they are from a video game, it's Udina, and a human woman that I'm guessing is a Doctor.

Udina, seeing that I am awake, says "Hello Jonathan, my name is Donnel Udina and I am Humanity's ambassador, this is Doctor Schmitt and I am here to welcome you to the Citadel."

Seeing as I'm from the past, I should probably play the role of the ignorant caveman.

I should say something.

"Please, just call me Jon," I say.

Udina pauses then says "Ok, Jon, this is going to be difficult to believe, but let me explain the situation…"

He goes through the process of explaining to me that I am now in the year 2181 and that I was kidnapped. But I was just focusing on the fact that I was in a video game.

When Udina stops talking, he looks at me expecting me to say something.

"Well, uh… that's a pretty crazy story man, I probably wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen an alien a few minutes ago." I say.

"Yes, quite…" Udina says unenthusiastically.

I'm pretty surprised by the Corsairs saving me, they were only mentioned once in Mass Effect 2 as part of Jacob's backstory. I once looked them up in the Mass Effect Wiki and there was barely anything about them.

Well, this conversation is going on way too long, time to speed it along. "Well anyway, I'm sure you're a very busy man, what with being the representative of humanity and all. Thank you for taking time to see me."

Udina nods then says "Yes, thank you, Jon, I will leave the rest to Dr. Schmitt, have a nice day."

Udina leaves the room, and Dr, Schmitt steps forward

Before the doctor speaks I say "So doctor, why the hell do I look like a bald skeleton, and why I can move stuff with my mind?"

Dr. Schmitt pauses, then says "Well the telekinesis is from the surgery done to you, it's purpose was to create a biotic super soldier, so basically that tube they put in your was eezo. Since you had no previous contact with the element before, and you have a rare genetic sequence you were able to get biotics later on in life, if you would like I could have a summary of the documents sent to you."-

-"Also the stasis pod was extremely experimental technology at that time, in fact, it's a miracle that you lasted this long. The skinniness is due to malnutrition while inside the pod and the reason for you being completely bald is because we had to remove all of your hair because a lot of your skin was damaged from frostbite, so we had to do several regimens of removing many layers of epidermis and then applying Medigel to replace that skin."

"Well, that all sounds very expensive, I don't know if my grand total of "zero" dollars can cover that" I joke.

Dr. Schmitt chuckles and says "Don't worry, all of it is covered by the insurance given to all Alliance citizens."

"Okay, so what else is going on with my body?" I ask.

"Well, we gave you a whole host of vaccines and removed your tonsils because they can be easily infected with alien bacteria." the Doctor adds.

Huh, that's an odd bit of information, who would have thought of Tonsils would matter in 2181?

"Are there any more surgeries that you think I need?" I question.

"There are many additional procedures that are technically unnecessary, so we did not do them without your consent, these include implanting language translators. eye surgery to bring you to 20 20 vision, putting in implants that would be necessary for you to be a fully functioning biotic, and since your muscle mass has degraded to such a drastic degree we can get approval from the Alliance to get top of the line military-grade gene mods to speed up your recovery." Dr. Schmitt answers.

"Alright, let's do it, when can I get the procedures?" I ask.

"4 hours from now we will be able to do all of that in a 6-hour block," Schmitt replies.

"Okay, sounds good," I reply.

"Oh, before I go, there is also something you should know, after this, you will still need to see a physical therapist to make sure you recover, this will help speed up your muscle growth and use those new gene mods to their full potential. Also, you should probably get a tutor to help you control those new biotic abilities. Both of these are at least partially covered by insurance as well," the Doctor says.

Wow, back in my day insurance was this huge dysfunctional thing, glad to see people finally got their act together and figured it out.

"I have two more questions, Dr. Schmitt, What is today's date and how do I get one of those Omnitools?" I ask.

"Today's date is August 17th, 2181. Also here you go (hands me a small box) this is a government-issued Omnitool, it's honestly pretty terrible but it's literally impossible to get around here without one," Schmitt says.

"Thanks, Doctor!" I reply.

"You're welcome, see you in 4 hours, oh and before I go there are some reporters that are going to want to talk to you at some point, we managed to keep them out for now but they are certainly persistent." She says right before she walks out the door.

Well, that sounds terrible.

…

It takes me about an hour to even understand the basics of the Omnitool, thankfully there is a very helpful tutorial. If that wasn't there I would be completely lost.

I set up my Omnitool to give me alerts whenever something comes up on the extranet about anyone from the games.

I also research as many of the characters I can remember. I find out that Commander Shepard. From the research I found out that she is a femshep with the red hair and green eyes, she is a spacer, and that she was the hero of Elysium. that's good because that probably means she is Paragon Shepard.

After that I realize that I need a plan, from the date the doctor gave me, I have around a year and a half until 2183, and sometime that year Eden Prime gets attacked.

The way I see it I have 4 options, 1 try to join up with Shepard, 2 hide from the Reapers, 3 just try to live as normal a life as possible, 4 just jump off of a building.

To be honest, there is no real choice other than helping Shepard, the Reapers destroy pretty much everything so I can't hide from them, there is no way I could lead a normal while knowing that extragalactic god-robots are going to invade and well… let's see how things go before I consider option 4.

So that begs the question, how do I make myself useful to Shepard?

First, I need to get back into shape. Before my ice nap, I wasn't in the greatest shape but I was very strong so that was something. But now I have to start from scratch considering I am walking twig now.

While I'm looking at the ads for physical therapists I see that one named Roland Kang who has high ratings and from his bio, it looks like he was once an N4. I send him a message asking if he would like to set up a meeting.

Next, I look at biotic teachers, as I'm looking through the list I get a message. I select it and it and I see it's from a perspective biotic teacher, I open it and see a picture of Miranda. She is using an alias, but it's definitely her.

Well, shit, no way I'm getting involved with Cerberus this early, I'm going to just delete this message. Let's just hope they leave me be until I'm strong enough to fend for myself.

I keep on looking through the messages and see an Asari commando named Siadia Jaora, I also send her a message asking if she would like a meeting.

After a few more minutes Dr. Schmitt walks back in and asks if I ready to do the other procedures.

I say yes and a nurse walks over and sedates me.

 **Hey guys, hoped you liked it!**

 **The next chapter will be out much quicker than this one was.**

 **All comments and suggestions are welcome!**

 **BTW these are from both stories.**

 **Guest1- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Tom712- Sorry it took so long, I was actually hoping to get this chapter out like 5 days ago.**

 **Swordworks- I took that into account in this chapter :D**

 **EnablingBarley- Hope to see you then!**

 **RIOSHO- Thanks!**

 **Ryan20fun- Thanks!**

 **Blaze1992- Yep, changed back to M. Must have misclicked when I made the fic.**

 **VODKA18- Thanks!**

 **Kaiya Azure- Thanks! I changed some the naming thing btw.**

 **Blazaboi- Not sure how to answer that without spoilers.**

 **Dragonbxl- Thanks!**

 **SpectreXcove- Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Light

**Mass Effect is owned by Bioware**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 **breaks…..**

 **Hey guys, someone asked about me having a red beard but having blonde hair. That's a thing that happens to some people naturally. I have a red beard and blonde hair. It looks less weird than you would think.**

 **Chapter 3: First Light**

 **(Citadel Huerta Memorial Hospital, Jon POV, Saturday August 20th, 2181)**

I slowly wake up in the hospital after all of the procedures that I could possibly need. I must have been moved to a different room after surgery because this room is much nicer than it was before.

Other than my improved eyesight I feel pretty much the same as I did before surgery, which is pretty crappy. Well… at least I'm in a more comfortable bed now.

Not long after I start to get my bearings Dr. Schmitt pays me a visit to give me a postoperative update. Basically, all she did was tell me that all of the operations were successes.

I'm kind of pumped about the gene-mods I got to aid in my recovery, with a little bit of research (I just asked the doctor) I was able to find out that they were N7 grade mods. This is great for two reasons, one it will decrease my recovery time, two it would be otherwise impossible for me to get these mods without actually becoming an N7 and of course becoming an N7 on my timetable is impossible.

Speaking of the Alliance, I need training. I will be getting Biotic training from a teacher on the Citadel but I need to know how to use a gun, fight in hand to hand combat, and basic tactical awareness. I know Liara was able to get on the Normandy boarding party with just her Biotics but considering I have no idea how powerful my biotics will be by the time ME1 rolls around I will need other skills to prove my worth to Shepard.

Also, I don't want to be so incompetent that I accidentally shoot myself in the head.

That reminds me, the Physical Therapist I set up a meeting with is coming over soon for a meeting. He said that he could meet me at the hospital considering that most of his clients are here 24/7, thankfully I can still walk so I'll cleared to leave this hospital in the next few hours.

Unfortunately, I don't have many options for places to stay. The health insurance covered my medical needs but not much else. Although I did get a few credits for spending on miscellaneous items. I have no Idea how much hotel rooms cost in the year 2181 but I'm pretty sure that the cash they gave me will run out pretty quickly.

…..

While I'm waiting for my meeting I remember my tattoos, maybe now that I have a translator I will be able to find out what they mean.

All of them are pretty blurry, which makes sense because of how old they are, but the translation works anyway.

I look at the outside of my left hand and it says "No Allergies". I look at my chest and it looks like more medical information but there is also my name, Birthdate, and a small cross with the letter C. I guess they had my religion in there in case I died, maybe they were actually planning on giving me a proper funeral?

I look at the inside of my right wrist and see the number "29", maybe I was the 29th person who was experimented on? If that's true then that means at least 28 other people died at their hands.

Well, that's pretty fucked up.

…..

 **(24 Minutes Later)**

The door to my hospital room slides open and in walks a man I assume is my potential Physical Therapist.

He is middle-aged with black hair that is starting to show some gray, he looks like he is about 5ft 6in. There is a scar that goes from his left eyebrow to his lip. If I had to guess his ancestry, I would say East Asian.

When he walks into the room he has a presence around him. He walks up to me and sticks out his hand and simply says. "Roland Kang."

"Jon," I reply.

"Okay Jon, before we get started let's get something straight. I know you've been through a shitty situation but I'm not here to coddle you, to console you, or to hold your hand. I am here whip you into shape, now if you read my bio on my extranet site then you know I was an N5 so you know I mean business. So if you want to make a fast recovery from that stint in stasis hire me, if you want someone to comfort you hire someone else," Kang says.

"Well, that's quite the introduction!" I say with a chuckle.

"But this is exactly what I was looking for, I don't really have the luxury of time. While we are on that topic... how long do you think my recovery will take?" I ask.

"If you do everything I tell you to do and if the mods that the hospital gave you work as prescribed, it should take you about three months to reach what is normal for a human male of your age and body type," he answers.

"That sounds good to me. I have one more question. Apparently, I have become a Biotic and I'm planning on getting training, would Biotic training slow my recovery?" I ask.

"No, as long as you get enough sleep, eat the right, food, and show for our sessions. If you do all that then you should be fine," Roland answers.

"Okay, so what would my schedule be?" I ask.

"Monday through Friday from 7am to 10am" Roland states

"7am to 10am, I would have thought the Citadel would have a different day length than earth?" I ask.

Roland chuckles, then says "I forgot you're from the 21st century for a second, every place you go there is a time conversion chart to a 24 hour day in every place in the galaxy, an Omnitool will do this for you automatically."

"Cool, I guess I will see you Monday!" I say excitedly.

"Yep," He says nonchalantly and walks out the door.

…..

 **(11 Minutes later)**

A few minutes after Roland Kang leaves I get a message from my potential Biotic instructor. She is asking if we could meet tomorrow at 11am at her workplace. I send a reply saying that I would be able to do that.

Well, now I just have to wait until the Hospital releases me.

…..

A cute Asari nurse comes into my room tells me that I am free to leave the hospital and gives me a plastic bag with all of my personal belongings. I take out my clothes, and instantly realize that they are all way too large for me now, but I put them on anyway. I put on the jeans, band T-shirt and hoodie. Then I put my backpack on my shoulder. I can't help but notice that the weight of the backpack now seems crushing. My loss of muscle mass is really noticeable.

I start to make my way out of the hospital when I decide to check the news. When I check the Alliance News Network and the Citadel News Network extranet sites I see a whole bunch of headlines about me! I guess I should've expected that. I start looking through articles with titles such as "Flash From the Past! Man Uncovered from Stasis Pod!", "New Oldest Human!" Some of the articles from Asari news organizations were less flattering because they referred to me as a "primitive human" which is just plane rude if you ask me. Although I am pleasantly surprised that both my name and face are not in any of the articles. That's good because I want some anonymity.

As I am walking towards the main exit I see Khalisah al-Jilani with her floating camera accosting every person that leaves the hospital, there are a few other news crews there as well but they are not acting nearly as rude.

I see another Asari nurse walk by and I ask her "Excuse me, but is there any other way out of the hospital?"

She looks at me, then at all the reporters and gives me a knowing smile, then she says "Yes there is a side exit that goes straight to a taxi terminal if you take two rights then go straight."

"Thank you," I say as I head to the right.

After I follow her directions to the side exit I realize that there is only one reporter there. I pull my hood over my head and walk to the exit and open the door. I walk as quickly as I can to the flying taxi and get inside.

As I get inside the I hear a ding followed by an automated voice "Hello and welcome to a Citadel Department of Transportations vehicle, please state the terminal you wish to go to or a destination and the vehicle will find the nearest terminal for you."

Not knowing where I am actually going to go I say "Uhh… the Flux?"

There is a chime and I notice that a few credits have been taken from my Omnitool. The engine of the taxi turns on. As it starts to pull out I see a bunch of reporters running towards the taxi and I can faintly hear Khalisah al-Jilani screaming through the "soundproof" walls "I heard he got on the taxi!"

As the cameras get closer I simply turn my head the other way. In a few seconds they are completely out of view.

…..

As the taxi flies up to a terminal I open the door and get out. Now that my body has turned to shit actually getting up from a sitting position is pretty difficult, but I manage.

When I get out of the taxi I take a second to look at all the sights. This is the first time I really looked at the Citadel (my hotel room did not have a view). I gotta admit, the Citadel is quite the sight. It reminds me of if New York and Tokyo had a baby, then they threw in space with a lot of aliens, so overall 10/10.

There are neon signs everywhere, my translator is struggling to keep up with all of the different languages.

I don't know why I came to the Flux but I guess I should walk inside.

When I walk inside I feel the strangest case of deja vu I've ever experienced. Even though I just stop in the middle of the entrance and just kind of stare at different things. I'm sure I look like a fucking psychopath or a drug addict but in this moment I don't really care.

"This is just plain weird," I say under my breath.

Eventually, I snap out of it and decide to just walk up the stair before people start asking me questions. Since that short walk has winded me I decide to sit down at one of the Quasar machines.

I hear a beep from the machine that is followed by a recorded message in a seductive voice "Hey there sexy " _ **HUMAN MALE",**_ Would you like to play a game?"

When I hear this I look at the Quasar machine and see a digital avatar of a scantily clad Asari.

"I guess even in the future sex sells…" I muttered under my breath.

I check my Omnitool to check how many credits I have, just under 1,000.

If memory serves there is a pretty easy formula on the Mass Effect wiki to make sure you always make money on this game. Basically, if you have a 1-12 press the 1-8 button and if you have 13 or 14 hit 4-7.

But there is no way that would actually work here… right?

After a moment of consideration I say "Well a few rounds can't hurt…"

 **20 Minutes later**

So I guess that everyone in this universe is a complete idiot when it comes to this game because I am making a lot of money using a pretty simple trick.

Right now the bouncer and that Volus owner are staring at me pretty intensely, they had searched me earlier for any cheating equipment but they obviously found nothing.

When I had made 50 thousand credits I decided to call it quits, when I stand up to leave the Volus says "Hey… Earth Clan…. In the future… please use the machines… at this address… those machines… are owned… by a company… that can afford… to lose… a few million… credits…"

He makes a motion with Omnitool and I get a notification.

"Yeah sorry about that, beginners luck I guess…" I say.

…..

With my newfound wealth I decide to search for a hotel.

I look for a place near a shopping center so I can buy clothes and such, and near a taxi terminal because I have no idea how far I can walk in my current condition.

After a few minutes of looking through what is basically "space yelp" I find a reasonably priced hotel that fits the bill called the Exalted Garden, I set up a reservation for the next few days.

I walk back to the taxi terminal and start making my way there.

…..

Once the taxi lands I decide to just follow my some directions on my Omnitool to the hotel, I pass several restaurants and stores on my way there. Finally, I see the sign for the hotel.

As I walk into the hotel I see a receptionist behind a desk made out of what looks like glass, there is a lounge area with what I assume to be leather couches. The walls are metal but have hanging sculptures on them. Overall, it looks pretty nice, not that I have a frame of reference being from 2017 and all. For all I know this place is a dump by this century's standards.

When I walk up to the reception desk, I notice that a bunch of people are staring at me, that's when I realize that they are judging me. After all, I am wearing some baggy casual clothes that are probably outdated by over a century. Also I also pretty emaciated from the stasis pod.

I would probably stare at me too if I'm completely honest.

When I get to the desk the Asari receptionist (There sure are a crap-ton of Asari on the Citadel) says "Can I help you?"

"I'm Jon, I have a reservation," I answer.

The receptionist looks my name up, gives me a friendly smile, then says "It looks like you're in room 35, have a nice stay!"

"Thanks, I will be ordering several things to this hotel under my name, when they come can they be brought to my room?" I ask.

"Absolutely," she responds.

A bellhop walks up to me and asks if he can carry anything for me I hand the bellhop my backpack and walk towards the elevator, we get in and he uses a holographic display to select the top floor.

While the elevator is going up I look at the bellhop and see that he has a nametag that says Dave.

"So Dave, where can a guy get some clothes around here?" I ask.

"Well, what are you looking for?" Dave asks.

"Just some casual clothes and some workout clothes," I answer.

He thinks for a moment then says "Well, for casual clothes there is a D&G down the block, and for workout clothes, there is a Nike store two blocks down."

Huh, so I guess Nike is still a thing. "Thank you, Dave," I say as the door opens and we walk to my room.

The door opens and I am greeted by what looks like a SciFi Holiday Inn.

"Thanks, man," I say as I give him a tip, He leaves my backpack by the door and leaves.

Holy crap, I honestly feel weird being in a place like this.

I immediately walk into the bathroom. I need to take a shower, all of the hospital chemical smells are starting to annoy me.

As I get in the shower I realize that I have absolutely no idea how to actually turn it on. But with a quick extranet search and a few accidental burns from scalding hot water I figure it out.

Before I go in I notice some sort of machine, I look it up on the extranet and apparently its a washer and dryer combined that takes about 10 minutes for a light load.

After another extranet search, I throw my clothes in there and take a shower.

When I am done with my much-needed shower I lay down on the bed and activate my Omnitool.

Time to do some online shopping.

Since I am a Biotic I need an amp, right now I don't need anything fancy because I am just training.

As I'm looking through the websites of different manufacturers I noticed that all of the amps are slightly different models, but thankfully they are not hidden behind some sort of level wall like they were in Mass Effect 1. It looks like the newer the model the better the amp.

Unfortunately, it looks like all of the newer models of amps are available for members of the military, Spectres, police forces, and private security companies. This could be a problem later on. After some searching, I settled on a 1st generation Solaris amp.

…..

After a few minutes of laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling my mind starts to wander.

To help Shepard I need a better plan, how am I going to get on her crew? And what will I actually do once I get on the Normandy?

I have to make some sort of impact, but it can't be too large of an impact because then I might accidentally mess up the entire timeline. And then Shepard might not be able to actually stop the Reapers.

Alright, first things first. How do I get on the ship? I know that most Self Inserts help rescue Tali but I don't know if that is the best choice.

What if I meet her at Eden Prime? I could try to save some civilians. If I memorize her route to the spaceport I could meet Shepard there.

Unfortunately, I don't think can save Ashley's squad, their deaths are way too important to the plot. It's a sobering and depressing thought, but I essentially just indirectly sentences several innocent people to death.

Maybe I can save Nihlus, but that is something I'll decide later.

Now I need a plan for all of the missions in Mass Effect 1.

For Feros the only thing I think I can do is carry extra grenades that can be modified for the infected colonists, I remember in the game I always seemed to run out of grenades. WAIT! Wasn't there that guy who killed himself! I could try to save him.

For Novaria I can save Benezia with some Rachni shenanigans, I guess I could try also to save that Russian scientist who gets killed by the Rachni in the Hot Labs?

On Virmire I should see if there's a way to save both Ashley and Kaiden. Although in the game I was never really attached to either of them they are real people now. They are also significant War Assets in ME3. I also know that at one point Bioware had planned for there to be an option for both of them to survive Virmire but cut it. So if it was at one point an intended option, it shouldn't mess up the timeline too much.

That being said I don't really have any idea how to save them both.

Also on Virmire, there are several people that Shepard can help escape from Saren's compound. The insane people have to be killed, it's only humane to end their tortured lives. That leaves two people. The sane Salarian, and the Asari scientist.

I don't know what happens to the Salarian, I don't think he is ever mentioned again. But I do know that Asari does some fucked up shit if you let her live. She helps Okeer with his amoral experiments. And when I tried to do an optimized run of the Mass Effect series I did research on all of the War Assets and found out that if you let her live she sabotages the war effort because she is indoctrinated.

This is a problem because if Shepard is a Paragon (Which from her background, I think she is) she will let her go. So that means I have to find a way to track her until after ME1 so I can hunt her down in the Terminus system, hopefully I can just capture her and hand her into Council authorities but things don't go to plan I may have to "unalive" her.

I know it's not exactly moral for me to hunt someone down and kill them for something they will do in the future, in fact, I'm pretty sure that's the plot of Minority Report, but the fate of the galaxy is in the balance.

For all of the missions Shepard gets from the Citadel they are all pretty straight forward. If Shepard really a Paragon she can already get the best solutions I can think of without my help.

The only thing I can think of is trying to save Admiral Kahoku from Cerberus. Maybe I can get someone to protect him until Shepard uncovers what Cerberus has done? If Cerberus is already exposed then there is no reason to kill the Admiral, right?

When Saren attacks the Citadel is there any way to save the people in the Presidium? If I could get it evacuated somehow, then I could save a lot of innocents.

Maybe if I call in a terrorist threat on the presidium they will evacuate it? Nah, I probably need a better idea than that.

And now the last and most difficult decision for Mass Effect 1. Do I save Shepard from the Collectors? I don't know how I could and it would really mess up the timeline if I did, but I don't know if I will be able to just sit by and let it happen.

Eventually, I decide I've spent enough time on the bed an I decide to do some clothes shopping.

…

I get dressed and open the hotel room door. When I do I see a small package near the door. This must be my new amp.

I put it on or "equip" it. I try to focus to make something Biotic happen but all I manage is a slight blue mist between my fingers. It doesn't take long for me to give up and leave.

Once I am out of the hotel I take a right down a block until I see a sign a "D&G". I look in the window and it looks kinda like a clothing store you could find on earth.

I walk inside and starting browsing through the clothes. To be completely honest, I have no idea what I am looking for, all of the clothes are weird looking and all of the sizes are different from what I am used to. That and because of the stasis pod I am way skinnier than I used to be. So basically I have no idea what I'm doing.

After a few minutes of fumbling with shirts and aimlessly wandering around the store a man with a tag on his shirt walks up to me and says "Hello sir, do you need any help?"

"Yes you can, I need enough clothes for a week and I have no idea what I'm doing." I don't want to buy too many clothes because once I start gaining weight I will just need some more anyway.

He shows me lots of stuff in my size, I decide to just keep it simple with mono-colored shirts, some pants, some new shoes and a black jacket that did not look too weird.

I thank him, pay for the clothes and walk out of the store.

I wear a set of clothes and the jacket out, send the rest of the clothes and my old clothes to the hotel room.

Once I get to the Nike store I do pretty much the same thing.

I also pick up some basic stuff like a toothbrush, soap etc.

…..

As I'm walking to my hotel through some back alleys I can't help but notice that there is a small group of Batarians following me. And not to be "speciesist" but I don't think that they are just here to ask me for the time if you know what I mean.

I try to increase my pace, but to be honest since the stasis pod left me pretty weak I know that I can't outrun them but maybe I can find a C-Sec agent or something.

As I walk faster the three Batarians start to increase their speed as well, they are quickly closing the distance. It looks like I am going to have to fight them, but what could I possibly do? I guess I have my Biotics, but I don't think they are anywhere near strong enough.

Taking a moment to concentrate, the only thing I can manage is a slight blue glow in my hands, it will have to do.

I turn around and raise my hands when I do I see the Batarians, but I also see someone behind them concealed by shadows. That is until they are illuminated by blue light.

That's when I see Miranda goddamn Lawson with an SMG and a glowing hand! She uses a warp attack on one of them, then sprays the other two down with her SMG.

While she's doing this I turn left down an alley, right down another one. Then I dash straight onto a main street.

I really don't want to deal with Cerberus, so I am going to avoid Miranda like the plague. Maybe they just want to talk, or they want to capture me and perform twisted experiments on me. So it's best to just not take the chance.

…..

 **(Miranda POV)**

Crap, the target ran off. He was probably scared off by the gunfire. I will just have to get him later.

…..

 **(Jon POV)**

While I was turning down random alleys to avoid Miranda I see an arms shop. When I walk inside I take a moment to calm down and collect myself.

A Turian behind a desk looks up and says. "Hi there stranger, what can I do for you?"

Still panting a little I say "Ah, you know, just shopping around."

I start to walk out of the door when I notice a bunch of small metal objects in a bin, they look like they are about half a centimeter long, and ¼ a centimeter wide. "What are those?" I ask.

"Oh, those are just Omnidrives, they can hold information that can only be viewed when physically connected to an Omnitool and a password is entered. In the world we live in sometimes the best way to hide information is just offline instead of behind a firewall." He answers.

Who knows? Having one of those could be useful. "I'll take one."

I buy it and put it in my pocket.

Well, I should probably get back to my hotel.

…..

As I'm walking I see an Asari restaurant, I need a place to think and I'm pretty hungry so some food wouldn't hurt.

The inside of the restaurant is pretty nice, there are some indoor waterfalls and wooden chairs. The floor is a black tile and the walls have art on them. I see a bar area where people are eating and drinking, I make my way over there.

When I look around I notice that the majority of the restaurant's clientele is Asari, but surprisingly there are quite a few Humans and Salarians.

After I sit down an Asari waitress walks up to me and says "What can I get for you?"

"Uhhhh….. I guess just get me whatever the other humans who come here seem to like." I answer.

She nods and walks off.

While I wait I start looking for another place to stay, I can't continue staying at the Exalted Gardens because Cerberus might know that I've been staying there.

As I look I see an apartment complex in the wards nearby the C-Sec Academy. Apparently, they house a lot of C-Sec recruits and officers. It looks promising.

The waitress comes back with some food, it looks kinda weird. I taste it and it's actually pretty good, it vaguely reminds me of Thai food.

After I eat an pay I make my way to the nearest taxi terminal. Once I do ask to go to the apartment complex.

…..

 **(Inside the apartment complex)**

When I walk inside I see an armed female Turian security guard walk up to me. If this place has some private security then that's another layer of protection from Cerberus.

The Security Officer walks up and asks "I don't recognize you, are you on the visitor's list?"

"Nope, I'm thinking about renting," I answer.

"Follow me," she instructs as she walks towards what looks like an office.

I follow her up until we reach the office door.

"Wait here." She says then walks inside.

I can hear some parts of a conversation going on inside, after a few minutes the Turian walks outside and says "Head in there for your interview."

When I walk inside I see another Turian sitting behind a desk.

He gestures for me to sit down, so I do.

He leans forward and asks "So I hear you're looking to rent an apartment here, why? And if you think about lying you should know that I've already had a complete background check done on you."

I can't just say that I'm afraid of a terrorist organization hunting me down and experimenting on me, so time to think of something else.

After a second of thinking I answer "Well the security, you are right next to the C-Sec Academy you have your own private security as well. Truth be told I am a little paranoid, you probably can guess why if you did that background check on me, I imagine most people would be paranoid after being abducted."

"Well I suppose that's as valid a reason as any," he says.

…

 **(A few moments later)**

After a whole bunch of signing I was the new owner errr…. "Renter" of a studio apartment number 632, it was kind of small but thankfully I don't need a lot of room. Out of the window you can see a pretty nice view of the Citadel.

I need to get all of my stuff from my hotel room to my new apartment, I can't have it delivered because then Cerberus would know that I live here.

There is no way I can bring all of that stuff here by myself considering how weak I am. So I need someone to help me.

When I signed the lease on the apartment they gave me access to a group chat for the apartment complex.

Using my Omnitool I send out a message "Hello everybody, I'm your new neighbor Jon. I was wondering if any four people were interested in making 1,000 credits to help me move, so if you're interested message me then go to room 632."

A few seconds later I get a few replies. And a little bit later four people meet at my apartment. The female Turian security guard from earlier (turns out her name is Curia), Turian C-Sec Officer named Drusus, an Asari C-Sec officer named Eshra and a human girl named Valerie who is currently attending the C-Sec academy.

Everyone except for Valerie is carrying a sidearm, this could come in handy in case Miranda tries anything when we grab my stuff.

…..

 **(Exalted Gardens Hotel)**

The trip here had been actually been pretty nice, it turns out that my neighbors (well at least these four) are friendly people. I struck a conversation up with them on the way here.

While we walked in I looked around for Miranda, I see her sitting at some sort of cafe. She is sipping some coffee.. or tea, it's probably tea, she is like a space Brit or Australian...

I'm bad with accents.

I make sure to walk with my armed friends in between us at this point I think she knows that I know where she is.

She narrows her eyes at me.

She definitely knows.

For some reason, I raise my arm and wave to her like I'm a complete idiot. I didn't even realize I was doing it until my hand was up.

It must be because I grew up in a small community if you recognize someone you waved hello to them, that's just what you did.

I speed up my pace to the hotel when I get inside I tell the receptionist that I will be checking out early. After that, we went upstairs and got my things.

"You don't have that much stuff do you?" Eshra asks jokingly.

"Yeah, I like to travel light," I answer.

"Well let's get out of here," Curia says, she is the only one of my neighbors that seemed a little standoffish.

After we get all of my stuff we start to make our way back to my apartment.

…..

 **(A few hours later)**

After getting settled into my new apartment (and by settled I mean ordering an air mattress and throwing all of my crap in a corner) I start to look at all of my other crap from 2017. I pull out my phone and my iPod. Surprisingly, my Omnitool is detecting their wifi signal. I set up two new files called "Phone" and "iPod", then I have my Omnitool download all of the files on both devices to those two folders. After I do that I grab my laptop and I download all of my documents and video games into a file named "Computer".

Even after downloading all of that stuff it barely took up any space on my Omnitool, I guess technology really has come a long way.

While I look through my computer for anything else that seems useful I come across a goddamn goldmine.

A long time ago I decided to download the Mass Effect Wiki onto my laptop, I had never figured out how to open it but I left it on there anyway.

I pull out the Omnidrive I bought earlier and plug it into my Omnitool. I set it up with a password, then I download the Wiki to it. After I do that I try opening the wiki through the Omnidrive and the Omnitool.

IT FUCKING WORKS!

Holy crap, I have basically everything I need to know on this Omnidrive.

But that's a problem for tomorrow, I've had a pretty hard few days, so right now I just want to go to sleep.

So I set up an alarm for tomorrow and go to sleep.

…..

 **(The next day)**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"Uhhh…." I groan as I turn off my Omnitool's alarm function.

It's 8am.

Damn.

I get up, shower, brush my teeth, get dressed and walk out the door.

…..

As I'm walking out of the lobby I see Cura and wave. She pauses for a moment and waves back.

Huh, I guess waving is like a foreign feeling gesture to her? She is an alien after all.

I make my way outside to a taxi terminal.

…..

I get out of the taxi terminal closest to my Biotic instructor's uh… office? Dojo? Studio? Gym? Whatever.

I know I'm really early, but I can just eat something while I wait.

As I'm looking for a place to eat breakfast, I notice two C-Sec trainees and one of them is Valerie. I walk up to them.

"Hey, Valerie!" I say.

"Oh, hey Jon. How's it going?" She asks.

"Pretty good, how about you?" I reply.

"No complaints." She answers.

…

…

…

"So any good places to get breakfast?" I ask to break the silence.

"Yeah, there is a place down the street to the left that has good omelettes." She answers/

"Thanks. See ya around." I say as I walk away.

…

Well, their omelettes are actually really good.

…..

 **(Sometime later)**

Right now I am standing outside of Siadia Jaora's "Dojo", the sign was kind of obscured so it was hard to find.

I open the door and walk inside.

The interior of this place reminds me of a Dojo, so from now on that's what I will call it.

In the center of the Dojo is an Asari meditating with her legs crossed, there is a blue glow surrounding her. There are also several floating metal balls in the air around her.

She has a purple complexion and the face markings that some Asari have are yellow. Her eyes are closed.

"Hello?" I ask trying to get her attention.

She opens her eyes and yelps "Ahh!", I guess I startled her. The metal balls that were in the air fall to the floor with a crash.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?" I ask as I walk over to her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Your Jon right?" She says in a frantic voice, She has a nervous energy about her.

"Yep, you must be Siadia," I say as I reach my hand out to help her up off the floor.

She accepts the help and with a grunt, I manage to pull her up.

After I help her up she says "So I've been looking at the medical files you sent over, and this is a very interesting case. I would be happy to take you as a student."

"Great when can I start?" I ask.

"Pretty much any time would work for me, my three other students just joined the Eclipse so my schedule is pretty open!" She says.

For a few minutes, we go over times, in the end we decide on Monday through Friday from 1pm to 6pm.

As I walk out the door I hear her say under her breath. "I can't believe I'm teaching a time traveler, what a world."

I look at the time on my Omnitool and decide that I should get some furniture for my apartment considering that I might be spending a lot of time there.

After looking at "space yelp" again I find a place that looks like it will have some good stuff for a good price. When I get there I just order some furniture that I dub "space Ikea." I get the furniture sent to my apartment and leave. I am not looking forward assembling all of that stuff by myself but it's not like I have anything else to do in my free time.

As I think about my furniture-building problem I notice a small artificial lake in a small park. Because it is the closest thing to nature that I've seen since I was brought to the Citadel I decide to stop and sit on a bench near the lake.

I sit there and start to think about how far from home I am and how I'll never see that home again. I bend over and run my fingers through the sand at the edge of the pond. For some reason, I feel the irresistible urge to pick up some sand and put it in my pocket.

I stand up and turn around to leave but I end up face to face with Miranda Lawson.

"Hello," she says.

"Hi."

"Let's talk somewhere a bit more… private," Miranda says with a sweet and seductive voice.

I also can't help but notice the submachine gun pointing at me from underneath her jacket.

"Listen, you don't have to do this I'll buy you some tea if you let me go," I say to her desperately.

Her eyes narrow at me in annoyance.

"Vegemite?" I ask.

"No thank you…" she says with an expression on her face that tells me she doesn't want to deal with my crap.

She grabs my arm and starts pulling me towards a dark alley.

"Wait, wait, wait, before you abduct me I have one question," I say.

"What?" she asks sharply.

"Have you heard of a certain man named Dale Gribble?" I ask.

"Who?"

"POCKET SAND!" I yell as I throw the sand from my pocket into her face.

I start to hobble away as fast as I can as Miranda falls to her knees clutching her eyes in pain.

…

 **Hey guys! That was my 3rd chapter, hope you liked it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **BTW I'm excited that this story has over 100 followers! Which is pretty damn cool.**

 **Sorry about the slower reviews, I've been a bit busier than I expected.**

 **Reviews**

Ryan20fun- Thanks for the feedback, and as you can see she sent more than a message.

RIOSHO- Thanks, yeah grammar has always been a bit of an issue for me.

Dazac- yes

Tom712- If she wasn't going to do it before, she might now.

Blaze1992- Yep


	4. Chapter 4: Down with the Fallen

**Mass Effect is owned by Bioware**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

 _Flashbacks_

 **breaks…..**

 **Chapter 4 - Down with the Fallen**

 **December 3rd, 2181 (over 3 months after the last chapter)**

God I'm tired, I just got out of Biotics training so I'm just going to relax for the rest of the day.

Since I finished physical therapy I joined a gym tailored to biotics. It's actually pretty cool, they have a little dueling area where you can fight other biotics, and I tend to win more often than not when I fight others in my class.

I still do see my biotics trainer because I still have some gaps in my abilities. For instance, I have a strong barrier, and my basic telekinetic abilities (Throw, lift, etc.) are pretty good, but I still have trouble making small, accurate movements. I can charge VERY well, it's probably what I am best at. I still can't do a lot of the more advanced stuff such as singularity, stasis, and warp.

Thankfully, there are no actual restrictions on what I can learn, so just because I can charge doesn't mean I can only learn what vanguards could do in the games.

There still has not been any luck in my search for someone to train me in tactics and other military stuff. No military in the galaxy I could find has a term of service shorter than two years, so that just leaves the option of joining a private organization.

From looking at my Omnidrive I learned that the Blue Suns train their own recruits, but they are my last resort. Honestly joining the Corsairs seems like a viable option but I am still trying to figure out how I would even make contact with them.

I have made some progress in my plan to meet with Shepard on Eden Prime, I recently bought a small prefabricated house just off the trail Shepard takes to the space station. The closest in game landmark is those two doctors hiding in that building.

Right now I'm at a Denny's Diner, who would have thought they would be at the Citadel? I eat here pretty regularly, even though Denny's is not exactly my favorite place from the 21st century, it's one of the few places on the Citadel that reminds me of home.

As I reach for some syrup to put on my pancakes I notice someone walking towards me, and of course, it's Miranda. Before I can really think of doing anything she walks up and sits across the table from me. I can't help but notice that she is wearing some sort of goggles, probably to avoid another sand incident.

"Eating all by yourself? How sad." She says with a smile.

This annoys me so I immediately reply with "Of course I'm eating alone. I was transported like a hundred and sixty years in the future. All of my friends and family are dead and I can't make new friends because I'm afraid they're going to be one of your coworkers trying to abduct me!"

This actually makes her pause. Maybe, just maybe, I was able to make her think of me as a person and not just some target.

I stare at her but for a long time, she refuses to meet my eyes.

After a long and awkward pause, she looks at my plate and says "So what made you decide to do breakfast for dinner?"

Time to up the guilt "After my parents messy divorce and after my mom moved us in with her new abusive drugged up alcoholic boyfriend my Dad used to take me and my brother to a lot of diners. It reminds me of a nice thing during a shitty time in my life. And of my dead family."

"Oh…" She says.

THE GUILT INTENSIFIES! If I can get enough sympathy points I can just walk out of here!

I wave over an Asari waitress. I ask for another menu for Miranda.

"I'm not here to eat…" She says.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" I ask.

"No, but-" She starts to say before I interrupt.

"Then order something, I'm buying. That way I can eat one meal that isn't by myself before I get muderized or whatever by a bunch of scientists." I reply.

After another guilty look and an awkward pause, the waitress comes back and Miranda orders a BLT with french fries.

When the food comes we eat in silence.

"Thanks…" She says.

"Your welcome!" I say with a smile that doesn't meet my eyes.

I shift in my seat, stealthily moving an object from my pocket and putting it on my knees under the table.

She has on hand on the table. I put my hand on top of hers and move it so we are holding hands under the table

She grabs my other hand with her other hand under the table and says "Listen, Jon, I'm sorry but I'm still going to have to take you with me."

Well, there goes the sympathy plan, time for plan B.

"I'm sorry too," I reply.

"Why are-" she starts to say, but with my thumbs, I grab the object I put on my knees (a pair of cuffs specifically designed for biotics) and activate them so they wrap around her wrists.

She immediately tries to stand up and reach for a gun at her waist but the cuffs get caught on the central table leg which is bolted to the floor. She tries to use her Biotics but receives a nasty shock from the cuffs to stop that from happening.

"You asshole!" She says with a harsh whisper.

"Who makes up a story like that to trick someone?" Miranda asks.

I stand up and say "First like I said you were trying to abduct me and second, I didn't make up anything."

I check my Omnitool and add "By the way, these cuffs should automatically deactivate in about an hour."

"Oh, and I'll be taking this," I say as I take the gun off her belt and put it into a to-go bag with my leftovers.

I pay for the food and walk away. I can feel Miranda staring at me angrily but I just keep on walking.

Moments like this make me wish I could whistle.

I check the time and notice that it is getting kind of late. I think I'll go out for the evening.

…

 **(Chora's Den)**

Chora's Den is definitely not my favorite place to hang out, in fact, I'm not much of a drinker. That being said, getting a little drunk and heading home with a girl can help stave off the loneliness that I started to feel after about a month of being on the Citadel.

Losing everyone you know can be pretty hard.

I make sure that I don't turn into a drunk though. I've known enough of them to know that I don't want to be one.

Usually, I go to Flux but I make sure to come here every now and then. In fact, I have made sure to familiarize myself with all of the locations that Shepard visits on the Citadel. Although I can only visit the Presidium while in a tour group because that area is reserved for the elite of the Citadel.

A few weeks ago I even made a sizable donation to Dr. Michel's clinic.

My drink comes and I start drinking it. I just take slow sips, making sure to stay alert.

God this place sucks music that is bad and loud, and an ambiance that leaves me feeling kinda dirty when I leave. Although strangely they do have good bar food.

Somehow a group of people is actually managing to talk louder than the music, I look to see who is talking and it's a group of five humans. They are wearing what I can only describe as… combat casual clothing? They don't have anything on them that identifies them as a part of any organization.

Then I notice that there is a group of seven Batarians staring daggers at them.

After I look back at the humans again, I can see why they are so angry at them. One of the humans is wearing a tank-top and I can see the symbol of the Corsairs tattooed on his shoulder.

If those guys are Corsairs then the Batarians probably know that they do anti-piracy raids all of the time and if those guys are Corsairs, I should probably talk to them for two reasons. One, the Corsairs kind of saved my life so the least I can do is buy them a drink. Two, because this could be a way for me to join the Corsairs and get training.

When I start to make my way over to the Corsairs they notice me coming their way. They start to tense up and the one in the tank top asks "What do you want?"

"I just want to buy you all a round," I answer.

Still suspicious of me another one asks "Why?"

"Well, a few months ago I was rescued from a Kowloon class freighter called the Mao Zedong? I was in a stasis pod." I say.

"Holy crap! You're that ice-guy that everyone from the Douglass was talking about! You look pretty different from what the crew from Douglass described. They told us you looked like a hairy skeleton." one of them says.

(Over the last few months of recovery I am now over 240 pounds of muscle, although I do have a beard, it's well trimmed, and I keep my hair short.)

"I was a hairy skeleton, but between physical therapy and a haircut and now I'm back to normal!" I reply with a chuckle.

"Well we are from the Lincoln, but we won't turn down any free drinks." another one of them states.

"Hey man take a seat!" says the only girl in the group, she scoots over and pats on the seat.

"Sure!" I say as I sit down.

I order some beers from a waitress.

"So what are you guys doing on the Citadel? From what I hear you guys mostly stay in the Terminus?" I ask.

"Well, there is some stuff that our captain wanted to get on the Citadel that you just can't get in the Terminus Systems, and there are always people to meet with, and funding to get." The Corsair in the tank top answers.

I guess that makes sense.

 **(A half hour of small talk pass)**

"So after you guys rescued me, I read up on you, is it true that the Corsairs train their own recruits?" I ask.

"Yeah, we do train some of our own recruits, why do you ask?" one of them says.

"Well, I was wondering if I could join up," I answer.

"Our captain would have to meet you, but we could set up a meeting tomorrow." says the girl sitting next to me.

"Tomorrow works for me," I say.

 **(After a few more minutes we start to wrap up)**

As we start walking out of Chora's Den we end up walking towards the back alley that Tali gets rescued in.

"Hey, do you think it's a good idea to go wandering down a dark alley drunk?" I ask. I'm completely sober because I only had one beer all night. But the Corsairs are pretty smashed.

"S'all good man…" the one in the tank top slurs.

When we are in the alley, I notice that the seven Batarians have followed us and are trying to close the distance between us. I also notice that one of them has a gun.

I try to get the attention of the Corsairs but they are just too drunk to do anything.

When I hear the telltale sound of a gun unfolding I grab the closest Corsair and duck in between a pretty massive crate and the alley's wall.

The Batarians walk up to our group, I can tell from here that they are also pretty drunk, a few of them are even struggling to stay standing. Only one of them has a gun, the rest of them just have broken bottles.

The armed Batarian says "Get on your knees human filth!"

I start to build up biotic energy in my body.

The Corsair in the tank top (I learned his name is Jerry) drunkenly says "Shaddap ya idjit."

Crap, Jerry is the soberest person here other than me and he can barely make a sentence.

The Batarian with the gun and two others walk in front of the crate I am hiding behind.

I Don't know if I can hold any more energy, I think I'm starting to reach my limit, but I have to push myself. I feel my veins popping, and my entire body is vibrating.

My arms and legs feel like they are on fire and an electric tingle is running through my fingers.

"I guess it doesn't matter if you get on your knees, I'll just shoot you in the face anyway." says the Batarian with the gun,

I guess that's my cue.

Unleashing my biotics I charge straight ahead into the crate, impacting it with my shoulder. A deep imprint of my body is left in the crate.

The crate lurches forward into the three Batarians in front of it. The gun goes flying out of the Batarians hands as him and the other two are crushed in between the wall on the opposite side of the alley and the flying crate.

The Batarians are completely flattened, orange blood and gore are splattered throughout the alley.

I slide Miranda's gun over to the female Corsair and she grabs it.

It takes a few seconds for the other four Batarians to register what happened. Once they do they run out the other end of the alley.

Fuck, I'm tired, that wiped me out. Knees weak, arms are heavy (Mom's Spaghetti).

I gotta sit down.

Sliding down to the ground I close my eyes for a moment.

I just killed three people, sure they were trying to kill other people, but that doesn't mean I'm not experiencing any weird emotions right now.

 **(After a few minutes of existential thought)**

C-SEC! GET ON THE GROUND!

…..

After being detained C-Sec eventually came to the conclusion that I acted in self-defense. It helped that my neighbor Eshra (one of my neighbors) was one of the C-Sec officers that arrived on the scene. The Corsairs killed the other Batarians. They also said that both of the guns belonged to the Batarians which probably saved me some legal trouble.

Another group of Corsairs comes to get their drunk crewmates back to the ship, they also tell me that the captain of the Lincoln would be able to see me tomorrow morning.

I guess I should head home and get some sleep, but I have something that I need to pick up first.

…..

 **(Back at my apartment)**

As soon as I get home, I start preparing for tomorrow. First, I grab a potted plant from my shelf and dig into it, after a few seconds of digging I pull out a plastic bag. I throw the plant in the trash and wash off my hand and the plastic bag, I open the bag and pull out the Omnidrive.

From my pocket I pull out a cross on a necklace, then I use my Omnitool to cut off the tip off the bottom of it. Once that is done. I use some Omnigel to fuse the omnidrive to the cross.

Boom, Omnicross.

I did this because wearing a cross is a pretty common thing, (or at least it's not necessarily an uncommon/weird thing to do) so I can hide the Omnidrive in plain sight now.

I go to my closet and pull out a duffle bag I've had packed for a while in case I had to leave in a hurry. I double check it to make sure that everything I need is in there.

Once all of that is done I set an alarm for tomorrow and send a message to my biotics instructor telling her that I will be leaving the Citadel for the foreseeable future.

Then I go to a hotel room I rent under a fake name.

I grab my old electronics, I can't risk any of the Mass Effect Wiki getting in the wrong hands. So I use my Omnitool to dissolve the electronics into a little bit of Omnigel.

They are just another part of my old life that I have to leave behind.

…..

 **(Next Day)**

After I turn off my alarm I get ready for the day. When I'm done I put my "Omnicross" on under my shirt.

As I walk towards the door, I grab the duffel bag and throw it over my shoulder. I send a message to my landlord that I will be leaving for a long time. Thankfully I have already paid five years of rent so I don't have to worry about payments while I'm out and about. I did this so I will always have a place to crash when I am on the Citadel.

I also send messages to everyone else I know telling them that I will be leaving for a while.

When I move to open the door, I hear someone knocking on it.

I grab a hotel room vase and hold it behind my back as I open the door.

"What the hells man?!" She says.

"Good morning Siadia. How did you find me?" I respond.

"Don't "good morning" me! I'm like the only person you know and you send me a message late at night saying you're leaving the Citadel. What's up with that?" Saidia says angrily.

"How did you find me?" I ask again.

"You used that ridiculous fake name on your hotel reservation," Siadia replies.

I knew I shouldn't have checked in as Thaddeus Fappingbottom the third.

Whatever.

"Sorry, this is kind of a last minute thing, I'm going to the Terminus Systems," I explain.

"Why are you going to the Terminus? I would think that you would want to stay as far away from there as possible." She asks.

"Well, I'm going to join up with the Corsairs to fight slavery," I say.

"That's noble and all but why are you doing this all of a sudden?" she asks.

I can't really say that I am trying to get training so I can fight Reapers, so let's try some improvisation!

"This is just something I have to do, I want to help people who were put in a similar position to me. People whose lives have been torn apart by people taking them. If I save them they can go back to their families which is something I can never do." I explain.

After I say this she seems to calm down a little bit. "Well, I guess I can understand that, but you need someone to watch your back."

"What do you mean? I will have a whole crew of people to help me." I ask.

"That's true, but you have one more person helping you now. I'm coming with you." She answers.

"What! Why?" I ask.

"I don't really have anything tying me to the Citadel and to be honest my business is going under. Plus, you need someone to keep on teaching you biotics. Just give me an hour to pack and I will meet you back here." she says.

"Okay, we should still have enough time to make the meeting with their captain" I respond.

"Be right back." She says as she hurries out the door.

…

 **(One hour later)**

While I'm sitting on a chair in my apartment listening to music and waiting for Siadia to come back, I get a message from her to meet up downstairs.

I Collect all of my things and move to the door. Once I finish I walk out my door and take the elevator down.

Siadia is waiting for me at the entrance of the apartment building, I walk up to her and say "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why not? It doesn't matter if I do this for a few months or even a few years, I'm an Asari so I have centuries to do whatever I want with my life." She answers.

"Either way, thank you for coming along, I really appreciate this," I say.

Honestly, it's great that she's coming, she is one of the few people on the Citadel I talk to on a regular basis and I still need more Biotic training.

"Your welcome Jon, now shut up and tell me when and where the meeting is," she says.

"How can I shut up and tell you something?" I ask jokingly.

She looks at me with exasperation and says "Just tell me!"

"Okay, okay, the meeting is in thirty minutes and it's by the Zakera Ward docks," I answer.

"Let's move it then." She says as she starts walking to the nearest taxi terminal

I follow her.

…..

 **(12 minutes later, Zakera Ward docks)**

As we walk through the docks looking for the Lincoln I notice some of the Corsairs from last night carrying crates. I walk up to one of them and ask "Hey man, where is the Lincoln docked?"

"Oh, it's you! Thanks for last night man, if you hadn't been there we probably would have been shot. The Lincoln is three ships down." He says.

"Your welcome, see you around man," I say as I walk down the docks.

"What's this about shooting?" asks Siadia.

"It's not important, I'll just tell you about it later," I say.

When we get to the ship I see an important looking woman with white hair and gray eyes sitting on a crate next to the ship's door.

I walk up to her and say "Excuse me, I'm looking for the captain of the Lincoln."

She stands up and shakes my hand, while she does that she says. "I'm Captain Sarah Logan, you must be Jon."

"Yep, that's me. Oh, and this is Siadia Jaora, she is also interested in joining the Corsairs." I answer.

She thinks for a moment, then says. "That's fine, we accept people from all walks of life. Especially anyone with biotics. Speaking of that how strong are both of your biotics, and do you have any combat, technical or tactical training?" She asks.

Siadia answers before me and says. "I was a commando so I know my way around a gun, and Jon here is a pretty strong biotic but he needs training."

I nod in agreement with her.

Captain Logan thinks for a moment, then says. "Well, we will have to run a full background check for both of you, but if everything checks out then you are good to go, so just sit over there (She motions to a group of crates) while we do it."

 **(A few minutes later)**

Captain Logan waves us over, as we walk towards her she says "It looks like you both checked out, we would be happy to help you. Oh, and Jon I'm sure that the crew of the Douglass will be interested to see you again. We will be leaving in a few hours so I'll get someone to give you a tour of the ship."

 **(One ship tour later)**

The Lincoln is very similar to the Normandy, it does feel a lot older and the bridge has a completely different layout. Like in standard Alliance fashion the Captain's command is a chair in the center of all of the bridge crew instead of a platform like it is on Turian ships and the Normandy.

Once the tour was finished I found a place to sit down and made the final preparations for leaving.

Then I put all my stuff in an empty locker they assigned me and walk to a room with a view of space.

Ever since I've been at the citadel I've never seen it from the outside.

As we pull out from the Citadel I can see it in the nebula, it is breathtaking.

I hear a voice coming from behind me. "When I first came here the view stunned me too."

When I turn around I see Siadia standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey there Siadia. I didn't hear you come in." I say.

"Commando training taught me how to be all sneaky," Siadia explains.

She sits down next to me, we stay quiet and just enjoy the view.

…..

 **(Outside Weyvik spaceport, the Terminus Systems, one week later)**

Weyvik's capital (and only) city strikes me as a hybrid between omega and a town out of the Wild West.

While I'm walking around I see a few Corsairs out and about as well.

From what the crew of the Lincoln told me Weyvik is like a small scale Omega with some more ground rules. The leader of the planet is a Krogan called Zatarok Dotacka keeps everyone in line.

Apparently the reason why she lets the Corsairs stay on her planet (other than the fact that having a group of friendly armed people around during trouble can be useful) is that many years ago her brother was enslaved and forced to fight to the death as a gladiator and she still has a grudge about it.

After a few seconds of waiting, a group of Jeeps from 2145 pull up with Corsairs. Me, Siadia, and the crew of the Lincoln all climb into the Jeeps.

 **(A few minutes later)**

After a quick drive out of the city, we reach a large compound on a hill with walls and a training field.

I guess this is my new home.

…..

 **Hey guys! hope you liked it!**

SomeDudeThatReads - 1, I'm glad you like it! 2, Yeah I guess that could be seen as odd. But I just wanted to put it in there.

Coduss- Glad you liked the sand!

Aquos dragon- Thanks!

Ryan20fun- Glad you liked it, I think she just came back a little more prepared.

Guest 1- yeah, it's more common than most people think.

Tom712- Glad you liked it!

RIOSHO- Glad you liked it!

Kyle77776- he'll be okay with a gun.

Cdnuke98- Glad you liked it!

BattleUnit3 - Think about it. In a time with futuristic guns and people being able to kill each other with their minds who would expect pocket sand? Not someone chasing a cripple I'll tell you h'what.

SpecterXCove- Glad you liked it!

Lisbjerg123- And it just happened again!


	5. Chapter 5: Halo

**Mass Effect is owned by Bioware**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 **Breaks…..**

 **Chapter 5- Halo**

 **April 28th, 2182 (Almost 5 months since the last chapter)**

 **Weyvik, Corsair base.**

I'm finally done with my Corsair training. Apparently, it was roughly the equivalent of Alliance marine training. It also had additional training specializing in ship to ship combat, and basic pilot training and driving training for the Mako.

Basically, I can get from point A to point B in most equipment the Alliance uses but I can't do anything fancy. I'm actually pretty bad at piloting stuff, but I'm pretty decent at using the Mako.

Right now I am at what is basically a graduation ceremony with Siadia and three other humans. Since Siadia was already an Asari commando she kicked our asses, she was way faster than us, a better shot than us, she blasted through all of the courses. Honestly, the training seemed like just a formality for her.

She graduated first in class, I was in a distant but respectable second place, although I was rapidly catching up to her on biotics. It was apparent that I had the capability to become a very strong biotic.

Siadia continued training me in my Biotics during my training as a Corsair. In addition to the normal stuff, she has also been teaching me how to blend my Biotics and hand-to-hand combat.

The actual ceremony was pretty simple. It was just our head trainer Sergeant Mendez (I know it reminded me of Halo as well) and the captain of the ship we will be assigned to. We will be posted on the Frederick Douglass under Captain Cesar Greene.

Sergeant Mendez steps forward and says "Congratulations, today you have officially become Corsairs."

Mendez has never been a long worded person.

Captain Greene walks up, rubbing his neck and says "Well, I suppose that's the gist of it. Regulation Alliance clothing with the markings removed is waiting for you on a table over there (He points to his right), your new equipment is waiting for you on the table next to it. Siadia, your old commando equipment has been repainted and the equipment that Jon ordered has been painted as well. That is all."

He walks into the building that had the base's cafeteria.

We walk over to the tables with the clothes and change into them, then I walk over to my equipment and look it over.

I was able to buy top of the line equipment in the Terminus systems because there are not really any restrictions on what you can buy as long as you have the credits.

The first item I pick up is the Mattock assault rifle. Apparently, the Alliance gave the Corsairs a bunch of them after they switched to the Avenger assault rifle, so that is what they trained us with. That's great because the Mattock was my favorite gun from Mass Effect 2.

I ordered the top of the line version of the Mattock. Other than that, I got the Striker pistol X, Storm shotgun X, and the Python sniper X. I got Kinetic coils and frictionless materials for all of them. I also ordered Tungsten rounds.

After I set aside my weapons I take out my armor, It is the medium Mercenary armor X repainted black and white with the Corsairs symbol on the shoulder.

It is equipped with the Shield Interface X, Medical Exoskeleton X.

Other than that, I upgraded my Amp and Omnitool to the Savant X and the Logic arrest X.

Overall, it cost me quite a lot of money, but considering that it is meant to protect my life I think it's worth it.

I pack all of the equipment back up and look around. Siadia is waving me towards the Cafeteria so I grab my stuff and follow her.

…..

When we walk into the cafeteria with the other recruits we notice that the building is almost full with Corsairs. They see us walk in and start clapping.

After a few seconds, they stop clapping and get back to their food.

We go get some food and look for places to sit.

Siadia looks over to me and says "Hey Jon, let's go sit with the crew of the Douglass."

"Yeah, sure," I answer. As we walk over I notice Jacob is sitting with them.

I've seen him around, and other than just a few respectful nods while walking through the halls I have had no contact with him. Part of me is afraid of messing up his backstory, I don't want to accidentally change something that causes him to not join the Normandy.

I follow her to the table where the crew of the Douglass is eating, she is walking over to where Jacob is sitting.

Siadia sits down and leaves a spot in between her and Jacob, I sit down.

When I start to eat Jacob turns to me and says "Hey, your Jon right?"

I nod and say "Yep, your Jacob right?"

"Yeah man, congratulations by the way. From what I hear Mendez really puts recruits through the ringer" He says.

"Thanks," I respond.

A few minutes of eating in silence passes, then Jacob says "Oh, hey man me and the rest of the boarding crew are going to take you guys to get the tattoos."

"Tattoos?" I ask.

Instead of saying anything Jacob just lifts up his left sleeve and points to the Corsair's tattoo (It's some sails that if you look at it closely look like the A in the Alliance symbol). Underneath the Corsair tattoo is the name Frederick Douglass.

"Oh yeah, the Corsair tattoo!" I say. I'm actually kind of excited to get it because all of the tattoos that are on my body were forced on me. It might sound weird but I feel almost like I'm gaining a little bit of control over my life back.

Still pushing that whole "Abducted-into-a-fictional-universe-and-experimented-on" thing into a deep dark place in my mind, I can't deal with this stuff now because I need to be able to do what I need to do with Shepard.

The only person I'm close with is Siadia, I very thankful for her being here. Honestly, she's my only friend. And as someone who grew up like 160 years ago in a reality where all of this was a video game the idea of my only friend being an Asari is a little weird.

I finish eating lunch, our head cook is a Salarian so it's a weird Italian/ Salarian fusion, it's actually not terrible. Definitely odd, but pretty good.

After I wash my dishes me, the new recruits, Siadia, Jacob, and a few more members of the boarding parties get into Makos and head into Weyvik's town.

We all walk into a building that looks like what I imagine a cyberpunk version of a tattoo shop would look like.

The Boarding party hurds me and the other new Corsairs into the shop and push us into various chairs.

What I assume to be the owner walks up and says "Five more of the usual?"

"Yep, we got a new batch of newbies," answers one of the Corsairs.

"Okay, let me just set this up, after that, we are good to go," he says.

…..

 **5 minutes later**

All of the other recruits have gotten their tattoos except for me, it was going by surprisingly fast. The Shop owner basically just attached something to his Omnitool and applied the tattoo. Judging from everyone's reactions it's not even that painful.

The shop owner walks up to me, I try to roll up my sleeve, but I realize that since I am wearing the long sleeve version of the Corsair clothing it doesn't roll up all the way over my shoulder.

"Looks like you'll have to take it off Jon," comments Jacob.

I pause for a second, then take my shirt off.

The shop owner raises an eyebrow when he sees my tattoos.

"A tattoo done with a needle? By hand? Either you are very old fashioned or you've spent some time in prison." he says.

Hah! If only he knew...

"Yeah, something like that..." I say with a slight smile that never reaches my eyes.

Siadia gives me a knowing look, she knows that those tattoos are an emotionally... confusing subject for me.

This feels a little awkward.

…..

 **An hour later, Corsair base.**

In the 22nd century getting a tattoo doesn't even hurt, it was just a hot feeling for about a minute then it was finished. I ended up getting the tattoo on my left shoulder.

With this tattoo I am officially a member of the Corsairs, it feels nice to be part of something bigger than myself. Also, I'm excited to help some people and fight some slavers.

Once we got back to the base I started packing up all of my equipment and personal items, it turns out that the Frederick Douglass is heading out soon.

When I am finished packing Siadia and I walk to the spaceport, taking in the sights of Weyvik for the last time before we head out.

…..

 **Weyvik Spaceport**

"I think I'm actually going to miss this place," Siadia says.

As she says that I see a Krogan drunkenly walk out of a bar and puke on someone's car.

"It sure is unique," I deadpan.

"Hah! I guess it's not it in the greatest neighborhood," she says.

"You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy," I add.

"That's a reference to one of those old human movies isn't it?" Siadia asks.

"Yep," I state.

Siadia pauses for a moment, then says. "We should probably get on the ship Jon."

"Yeah, let's go," I answer.

We walk over to the Frederick and climb aboard. At first, I was expecting the interior to be like a scaled-up version of the Normandy, boy was I wrong. The whole layout was completely different and if I didn't have a map of the ship on my Omnitool we probably would have gotten lost. But, eventually, we do find our quarters and unpack our personal items and weapons into lockers.

Once we finish unpacking, I hear my Omnitool give off a chime, I notice that Siadia gets one as well.

I open up the message and it says "For all boarding personnel, there is a meeting in the main bay in fifteen minutes and you are expected to be there in full combat gear- Lucia Pope."

…..

With my Omnitool's directions, we got to the main bay just in time. We are the last people to arrive.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here on time, so let's get started. My name is Lucia but you will all call me Sergeant Pope. I am in charge of all boarding operations on the Frederick Douglass and I'm one of the squad leaders. The other two squad leaders are Calrius (She gestures to a female Turian), Zeigler (She points to a human male) and Jacob Taylor."

When she points out the squads I notice that Jacobs squad only has two other members.

"Now that we have new recruits we have created a new squad, all of you (She points to me and the other new recruits) will be spread out amongst the squads.

She pulls up a list on her Omnitool and announces "Siadia Jaora will join my squad, Jonathan and Daryl Castro will be in Jacob's squad, Emma Hunter will be in Zeigler's squad, and Owen Lee will be in Calrius' squad."

Sergeant Pope looks up from her Omnitool and says "Head over to your squads, they will explain everything else you need to know."

We all walk over to our new squads. It's annoying that I am not on the same squad as Siadia but Daryl is a good guy, so I guess I got going for me.

When we get over to Jacob, he says "Alright everyone, as Sergeant Pope said I am in charge of all of you, so that means that in and out of combat I will look out for each and every one of you as long as you look out for each other. So long as you do your job then we will all be fine, do you understand that?"

Me and the rest of the squad all nod in comprehension, then Jacob continues "Okay, now onto business. While the Frederick Douglass is on patrol all of the squads will be training with simulations to improve team unity. We will be up in an hour, so be ready."

…..

 **One hour later.**

Honestly, I'm a little nervous right now, if I had to describe the feeling I had right now I guess it is like the first day of school but everyone has guns? Well anyway, while we were waiting me and the rest of the squad tried to get to know each other. Unfortunately, the conversation mostly just focused on how I am around 180 years old. A lot of the questions were pretty ridiculous, to be honest.

Now that we were up for the simulation everyone cleared out the main bay, while some goggles were passed to us. I removed my helmet and put them on.

When I put the goggles on the bay turns into an airlock to a ship.

"Alright everyone take breaching positions, Song will take point, I'll stack up on her, then Reyes, Jon and Castro."

Hana Song activates her Sentinel armor and takes position, she's actually an engineer, but she kind of made herself into a tank. Jacob gets out his assault rifle and gets behind her. Reyes pulls out his shotgun, I grab my Mattock and ready a Biotic-Throw, Castro grabs his sniper rifle.

Jacob applies some foam to the door and says "Breaching in 3,2,1!"

!BOOM!

"GO, GO, GO, GO!" yells Jacob as we charge into the ship.

Hana absorbs most of the incoming fire as we get into cover.

I see a crate that would be an ideal hiding spot, I use my throw on a generic enemy sending him flying over a railing to his death and slide behind the crate.

Jacob is laying down cover for Reyes as he advances to a flanking position while Castro starts picking off enemies with his sniper rifle.

I pop up from behind the crate and start lighting up a guy with my Mattock after I hit a few times he dissipates into a cloud of pixels.

"Jon, Castro! Reyes is pinned by snipers so use lift to get them out of cover, then Castro snipes them!" Jacob orders.

"Yes, sir." Castro and I say in unison.

I charge my biotics then use a Biotic-Lift on the snipers and Castro quickly takes them out.

Once we do that Reyes runs out from cover and shoots the last two enemies in the back.

Seemingly from nowhere, I hear "SIMULATION FINISHED" in a robotic voice.

We take the goggles off and we are back in the main bay again.

Sergeant Pope walks up to Jacob and says "Good job Jacob, I knew you would make a great squad leader."

Hana Song walks up to me and Reyes and slaps us on the back, she says "Good job newbies!" and walks off, Reyes walks up to us and gives us each a silent nod of approval. Jacob gives us a thumbs up and goes to talk to another squad leader.

Castro looks over to me and says "Fuck yeah! That was awesome!" and gives me the most bro of bro hugs and walks away trying to get as many high fives from bystanders as possible.

Most people just ignore him.

That actually went pretty well and I'm actually feeling pretty confident.

I can do this.

I walk over to a wall and lean against it.

Siadia walks up to me and sits beside me on a crate.

She playfully punches me in the shoulder.

We just sit there and watch the next team go in the simulator. To be honest, without the goggles they look pretty ridiculous running around while shouting and shooting at nothing.

Overall, this was a good first day.

…..

 **10 days later.**

I'm cleaning my armor after another training session, they have all been going pretty well and we were actually in competition for best squad on the ship with Sergeant Pope's squad.

With a sigh, I put down my last piece of armor, I'm finished cleaning. I get up and get a bottle of water from the mess hall.

After I drink it a voice comes over the Comms. "This is Captain Greene speaking, we were just notified that the Asari colony Dace has been attacked by the slaver cartel Stone Chains. We will intercept any of them that don't get captured by Turian fleets as they enter the Terminus systems."

Well, I guess I should get ready.

…..

 **2 days later.**

You know, in the game everything seemed to happen so quickly. So when I ran to get all my armor people looked at me like I was a crazy person.

It turns out space is really, really big. So it takes a long time to get from place to place.

Because of this, I've been driving myself crazy thinking about this upcoming battle, I imagine that the wait is worse than the actual battle is going to be.

Captain Greene's voice comes out on the Comms again. "We will be making contact with the slaver's ship within the hour. Prepare for battle."

…

 **Main bay.**

Me and the rest of the boarding crew are all suited up and waiting in the main bay for Sergeant Pope.

To get pumped up I'm listening to some metal and rap music.

Feeling a little nervous right now, I'm tapping my feet not just because of the music but also because I'm nervous.

Siadia walks over to me and rests her hand on my shoulder.

"You nervous Jon?" She asks.

"No…" I answer without much conviction.

She at me with a hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow, this is a look that tells me she does not believe me.

"Yes…" I answer truthfully.

"It's okay to be nervous man, I'll be in the ship too, besides you already fought those Batarians back on the Citadel." She says.

"That was different, it just happened so fast, then it was over," I answer.

"Well, I was pretty nervous during my first mission too, so don't worry the feeling will pass," she says.

"Thanks, Siadia," I say.

Lucia Pope walks into the bay and says "Let's get ready people!"

…..

We are all crowding around Lucia as she explains the plan.

"Alright everyone, this is an old Salarian Cruiser, the Captain will disable the ship and we will board on the main level. My squad will clear the main level, the bottom two levels will be where most of the slaves are held. Calrius will take the first of those while Jacobs squad will go to the bottom level. Zeigler your Job is to clear the command deck. Are we all clear on the plan?" She asks.

"CRYSTAL CLEAR SIR!" everyone says at once.

"Good now get into your squads!" She says as she meets with her team.

"See yeah on the other side Jon!" Siadia says as she runs after Sergeant Pope.

…..

After we breach the door, we all storm into the main level and down a set of stairs down to the bottom of the ship.

When we get to our level I quickly get behind a pillar and look around.

The room we are in has a series of catwalks which we are currently on, the catwalks are over a series of cages that are filled with with Asari slaves.

Seeing all of these people enslaved is pretty sickening.

We all run to a bunch of pillars and support beams to take cover.

"Okay everyone, let's take them out, there are only 15 of them!" Jacob says.

I pop out of cover and start squeezing off shots.

The first person I hit is a Batarian. I wing him in the shoulder, I was aiming for his head.

He tries to run for cover, but I hit him in the legs and he falls to the ground.

A Salarian tries to give him the Batarian cover to retreat, but Castro shoots the Salarian with his sniper rifle.

On the other side of the room, Hana is trying to distract some of them while Jacob gives her cover.

I shoot the Batarian in the back as he tries to get to cover.

Reyes is struggling because his shotguns aren't much use at this range.

"Reyes knock out their cover (He says as he points at a group of 5 slavers bunched together behind a single crate.) After doing that Biotic-Charge them, Jon!" Jacob orders.

Reyes sends a concussive blast over to the crate causing it to blow apart, I charge at all five of them, killing two and sending the other three over the ledge. Reyes runs up behind me and kills them with a shotgun.

As I turn around I realize that all of the other slavers are dead.

"Good job guys, let's clear the room," Jacob says.

We all spread out to see if there are any slavers hiding behind any corners, I notice that there is a corner next to some cabinets where someone could be hiding. I switch to my pistol and then walk to the corner.

As I walk up to it, I realize that there is just a young Asari girl looking up at me in fear.

It must be the helmet, I take it off to show her I'm not a robot or anything.

That's when I feel something hard hit the back of my head, I collapse to the floor. I try to get up when I get hit again. I turn on my back and fire my pistol up.

When I turn over I see a face as my pistol's bullet travels through it, exploding blood, brains, and skull fragments all over me.

I turn over and throw up all over the crosswalk.

Jacob runs over to me and says "HEY! Are you alright Jon?"

"Yeah, I'm good…" I say shakily.

…..

 **A few minutes later.**

The plan was to help the Asari out of the cages, but considering I'm covered in someone's brains Jacob thought it would be best for me to just go back to the Douglas and clean up.

So here I am cleaning my armor somewhat frantically.

Hana walks up to me after finishing with helping the slaves out of confinement.

"What's up Jon?" She asks.

"Nothing much, just trying to get brains out of my shit," I answer.

"Oh," She states.

She watches me for a while.

"You'll get used to this in time Jon," She adds.

She pats me on the back, then walks away.

Well, first mission down.

…..

 **Hope Y'all liked it. Leave a review!**

 **Scorpin17 - I love that you love the story!**

 **Tom712 - Yep! It just won't die!**

 **RIOSHO - Thanks! Feel free to use the name btw.**

 **Xenozip - Unfortunately, the SI likes pistols. They are the best weapon to point at things and yell "BANG!" with to freak people out.**

 **Yami-Guy - Glad you liked it!**

 **DEATH WATCH (Guest) - My SI will not be going all WH40K on any aliens. That is unless they think pineapples on pizza is a good idea. That's the real heresy.**


	6. Chapter 6: Carnivore (No Halo)

**Mass Effect is owned by Bioware**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 **Breaks…..**

 _ **Hey guys, A lot of you had concerns about me bringing halo into the mix. This is not going to be a crossover series. The reason the last chapter was called Halo is that I name all of the chapters in this story after Starset songs and one of their songs is called halo, simple as that.**_

 **Chapter 6: Carnivore (No Halo)**

 **June 17th, 2182 (2 months since the last chapter)**

 **On board the Frederick Douglas.**

The last few weeks have been pretty busy, it seems like every other day we are in combat. Honestly, it's getting a little stressful. Apparently, the Terminus is usually less chaotic than this, but a slaver guild called the Stone Chains have been making some moves over the last few years.

Their ranks are completely filled with Batarians, we know that they are heavily supported by the Hegemony. However, like most of the Hegemony's connections, they are difficult to prove.

We have been running raids on their facilities pretty much non-stop, and unfortunately, that means we have lost a few people. Reyes had to be shipped to the Citadel for heavy injuries taken while boarding a ship. A guy from Pope's squad, an N7 named Morrison was also injured pretty badly by a grenade.

Ziegler's squad has taken the most hits, three dead. Ziegler and two of his men were killed by a squad of Stone Chains that Sergeant Pope thinks were actually Hegemony SIU (Special Interventions Unit). One of the dead was another member of the squad's younger brother.

So overall this has been a very difficult 2 months. I probably would be another casualty on that list without my squadmates taking care of me.

Although we have paid a heavy cost we have freed many people abducted by the Stone Chains, captured several of their ships and killed several high ranking members of their organization.

Thankfully, we are heading back to Weyvik for a well-earned shore leave.

…..

 **3 Days Later, Weyvik's Orbit.**

From orbit, Weyvik actually looks kind of beautiful, even if it is just a ball of dust and sand. Right now I'm waiting with Siadia, Castro, Jacob, and Hana to get off the ship.

We have plans to get very, very, very drunk.

Siadia has been a godsend these last few weeks, between the extra biotic training and all of the experience she has in battle I have come a long way.

When we dock with the port I see Captain Greene and Sergeant Pope storming past everyone and making their way to a transport.

"Wonder what all that's about?" Castro says.

"None of our business Castro," Jacob states.

Hana looks over to Jacob and with a smile says "You know what's going on, don't you?"

"Yes, but you're not going to be able to get it out of me!" Jacob responds.

Siadia interjects and says "Whatever it is, it can wait until after we get some alcohol in us!"

I just nod in agreement.

…..

 **A few minutes later.**

While in our favorite seedy SciFi dive bar I was eating a taco I got from a street vendor while drinking a Long Island iced tea.

We are the only customers other than two Krogan sitting in the corner that is obscured by the dim lighting.

After a few drinks the Krogan head out of the bar, maybe it's just the alcohol but it looks like one of them is missing its hump.

Weird.

Jacob and Castro passed out 30 minutes ago, they had a drinking contest that ended with them both being on the floor. Hana just went down to many fruity drinks.

Siadia puts her arm around my shoulders and drunkenly says "Heeey Jon, you, you're, you are a goooood guy."

I've been nursing this drink the whole time so I'm nowhere near being drunk, so I respond with "Thanks?"

"I'm glad I came with you Jon, even if it's been diffi… hard. Honestly, since I met you it's like I have a little sister" She says.

"SISTER?!" I exclaim.

She chuckles then says "As an Asari any of my siblings would sisters!"

"Thanks…" I state.

Suddenly serious, she says. "I didn't come to the Citadel to become a Biotic tutor, I came because I had a falling out with my sister. She is the only family I have and I haven't talked to her in over 50 years."

Now that I think about it she never talks about her family.

"Well, if you want to talk about it, I can probably relate. I've had more than my fair share of family drama in my past," I offer.

She pauses to think then says "Okay, so to make a long story short my sister stole my…. I guess you humans would call him a husband? Haven't talked to her since."

I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Has she tried reaching out to you? I ask.

"Yeah, a few times. Do you think I should try talking to her?" She says.

After a second of thought I answer with "Personally, I think you should get back in touch with her, it sounds like she hurt you pretty bad but you should at least try to repair the relationship."

While I say that I am staring at my cup, I wish I could get back in touch with my family. Even though it's been about a year I still miss them. And even if some of them don't deserve to be missed I still do.

She notices my look and says "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought up families. At least I still got some of mine."

I give her a smile and say "Don't worry about it Siadia, I'm good."

Hana, who we thought had passed out a few minutes ago says "Enough gloomy crap, we get enough of that on the job as is!"

She waves over the bartender and we all get some more drinks. Normally I wouldn't but I had a tough couple of months.

Time to get shitfaced.

…..

 **4 hours later.**

Thank god there is a near instantaneous cure for the hangover in the year 2182 because when I woke up from my position on top of Hana who was on the floor I felt that my head was splitting apart.

We collect ourselves and check our equipment.

"Any messages?" I ask Jacob.

He yawns then checks his Omnitool. "Nope."

"Well, we should probably head back." Castro groggily says.

"Guuhhhh…" Hana says as she looks up from her table.

We start making our way to the door when a blaring siren rings out.

I grab my helmet and shove it on my head. "What's that Siren for?" I ask.

"We're under attack!" Castro yells.

We run outside.

…..

When we run outside Jacob activates his Omnitool and tries to get in contact with the rest of the Corsairs.

"Hello? Is anyone there? This is Jacob Taylor, what's going on?" Jacob says into his Omnitool.

All he gets back is static.

"Okay, everybody, we have to fight our way to the city's center," Jacob says as we all ready our weapons.

"Why there, shouldn't we be heading to the docks to secure the ships or back to base to rendezvous with other Corsairs?" I ask.

"No, Weyvik's leader Zatarok Dotacka, all of the Corsair captains, and several private military contractor representatives are meeting there. So we have to get over there fast to support them." Jacob answers.

"Let's get going then!" says Castro.

…..

As we turn a corner into an alley we see a drop ship heading down to land in the main street, Jacob signals us to take up firing positions.

The back of the dropship opens, revealing 18 Batarians, on their armor, are two Stone Chains making a cross on a red background.

"It's the Chains." Says Siadia.

"Engage." Jacob orders.

We all pop out of cover, before the Batarians can spread out Castro and Jacob spray them down with their SMGs, Hana throws an Arc grenade into the back of the dropship.

Siadia looks at me then says. "Prime?"

"Detonate," I say.

Siadia uses a stasis bubble (Her most advanced ability) on the Batarians. While they are immobilized I charge them.

When I surge towards them with biotic energy the air fills with static, and when I make contact…

 **!Boom!**

The two abilities when used together create a huge explosion, so when I charge into the bubble I am immediately sent flying backward into the dirt by the explosion.

When I sit up I notice that the dropship is engulfed in flames.

"Huh, I guess that worked," I say.

"Tell me before you do that!" Jacob yells at us.

"Hey, it worked," Siadia says cheekily.

"Just shut up and get in position," Jacob orders.

"Yes, sir…" Me and Siadia say in unison.

…

After the dropship, we have been going from street to street, alleyway to alleyway fighting these Stone Chain guys.

They seem to be better trained and better equipped than most slavers, more evidence supporting that they are just a Hegemony front.

We ran out of Medigel pretty quickly, two of us got injured when a Batarian shot a fucking rocket launcher into a building we were taking cover behind, Castro was shot in the stomach by a sniper, and the rest we used on wounded civilians.

Unfortunately, whenever we find one injured civilian we see 5 dead people, it's almost as if there are more dead bodies than there were people living in the city. It's starting to get to me a little bit, to be honest. But I don't have time to think about that right now.

When we finally start getting close to the capitol building we start hearing explosions going off.

"Let's move people!" Jacob orders.

We increase our pace towards the town center and as we reach our destination the path we are taking expands into a dirt courtyard with an old rundown factory in the center of it, Weyvik's "capital" building."

Although there is no one outside we can hear gunshots coming from inside the building.

We take cover behind several different hover cars parked outside the building, Jacob contacts us all over Comms.

"Hey guys, we don't know what's going on in there so we have to be careful but fast. These guys are already inside the building so we have to make sure to check our targets so we don't hit any friendlies. Understood?" Jacob says.

"Yes Sir," we answer.

"Okay, Hana is on point, Jon and I will be right behind her, Castro and Siadia will bring up the rear. Let's go!" Jacob orders.

We get in formation and charge up the stairs of the factory, when we get to the door we see that it is blown inwards like a breaching charge was used on it. When we get passed the door we can see the situation inside the factory.

The manufacturing equipment that was once in the factory is long gone, in its place are many blown up tables, decorations, and weapon lockers. Bodies are strewn all over the place, thankfully mostly members of the Stone Chains.

There is a second level of catwalks in the factory, some of them are blown up and lying on the floor, a few of them are detached at one end but still connected to the other making a ramp from the first floor to the catwalks.

Where we enter we see a large group of Stone Chain members with their backs facing us. They are looking towards the back of the room we can see where the rest of the Corsairs and other friendly forces are taking cover.

Jacob motions for Castro to walk up one of the detached crosswalks to get a sniper's perch, then he motions for the rest of us to take cover behind the Stone Chains.

Jacob orders us to attack.

Castro starts picking off people with his sniper rifle, Hana sends an exploding drone towards a crowd of enemy combatants, Jacob sends a Biotic-Throw towards a Stone Chain member towards the back of the room. That sends him flying out of cover, making him an easy target for our allies on the other side of the building. Siadia uses stasis on a man who has an armed grenade in his hand, as he is frozen the grenade explodes killing those around him. I just fire my Mattock into a group of them until it overheats, then I switch to my sidearm and fire that until it overheats.

Our distraction is enough for our beleaguered allies to start fighting back effectively, they start putting pressure on the now cornered Stone Chains.

Realizing they are pinned the slavers try to make a run for the exit towards us. Many of them get shot in the back by the Corsair captains and Zatarok Dotacka.

We shoot them as they run towards us when the few stragglers reach us Siadia, Jacob and I use our Biotics to throw them backward.

After a few more seconds the fighting dies down and Weyvik's leader Dotacka walks towards us.

She sees a Batarian crawling on the ground leaving a trail of orange blood behind him, Dotacka puts a massive foot on its back and aims her shotgun at his head.

"No, please n…!" screams the Batarian in vain as the shotgun goes off spraying brain matter all around.

"Fucking slavers!" Dotacka shouts.

She sends a grunt and a nod our way as thanks.

This is my first time seeing Zatarok Dotacka in person, she is a giant, heavily scarred Krogan with a yellow head crest and orange armor.

She walks over to another Krogan in similar gear.

Jacob, Siadia and I walk over to Captain Greene and Sergeant Pope. On our way there I hear something move to our left.

I turn to see that a Batarian that we thought was dead is now charging towards us with a belt of activated grenades!

Time seems to be running slowly, Jacob and Siadia are only now just starting to notice something is wrong and the Batarian is getting closer and closer.

There are only two options left to me now, grab either Siadia or Jacob and Biotic-Charge away, or I could also just push them away and focus on my Barrier. I wish I could just shoot the Batarian but the grenades are already activated. If I try to push the Batarian the only direction I could do that in is towards the captains.

Well since I can't just stand by and let Jacob or Siadia get blown up I have to get them out of the way and just pray I don't get blown up.

I draw energy into my hands and throw my arms out, sending Jacob and Siadia flying as their eyes widen with surprise.

The Batarian is only a few feet away from me screaming as he charges, I curl up into a ball, focus on my barrier, and close my eyes.

…..

The air compresses around me.

Heat envelops me.

There is a tightness in my chest.

I go flying.

My back impacts something that breaks and shatters under the pressure of my flying body, then I hit something that crumples but holds.

When I open my eyes I realize how I somehow ended up outside of the building and am now laying up against a heavily dented vending machine.

When I try to look down I notice that there is a lot of blood covering my armor, a few burn marks, some shrapnel covering my body, and a few limbs bending in the wrong direction.

Fahhhk….

I can hear people calling out my name.

As I start to fade into unconsciousness once I come to the realization that I get knocked out far too often.

…..

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked it.**

 **If you didn't read it at the start of the chapter here is an explanation for the whole "halo" thing.**

 _ **Hey guys, A lot of you had concerns about me bringing halo into the mix. This is not going to be a crossover series. The reason the last chapter was called Halo is that I name all of the chapters in this story after Starset songs and one of their songs is called halo, simple as that.**_

 **Tom712- Not sure why either but I'm glad you like it!**

 **SomeDudeThatReads- Lol, I'm just naming chapters after songs but I can definitely see how that can be confusing. My SI doesn't have the technical ability to introduce any Halo tech to Mass Effect even if he wanted to.**

 **RIOSHO- Glad you saw that.**

 **Kyle77776- Probably not.**


	7. Chapter 7: Telescope

**Mass Effect is owned by Bioware**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 _Dream Sequences and Flashbacks_

 **Breaks…..**

 **Chapter 7: Telescope**

 **July 2nd, 2182**

 **Weyvik, Corsair Base- Medical Station**

 _There is blood everywhere, people are screaming, explosions are shaking the ground…_

…..

"Hey, he's waking up!"

"Why are you saying that like its a surprise? I literally just told you we are taking him out of the medically induced coma."

"Guhh…" I say groggily.

I slowly open my eyes and see a small bright room with white walls, bright lights, and two human doctors, one of them is looking ar his Omnitool.

"What's going on? What day is it?" I ask.

"You are just coming out of a medically induced coma to help your body heal after that explosion, today is July 2nd." One of the doctors answers. Afterward, they leave the room to attend to other patients.

A few moments later Siadia, Jacob, and the rest of the squad rush in.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" I ask them.

"What's up? You get yourself blown up, wake up after a coma and that's what you say!" Siadia asks, visibly upset.

"I think that remember that a little bit differently," I say incredulously, after all, I pushed here and Jacob out of the way of the blast.

Jacob speaks up and says "She is just upset that you got hurt is all, thanks for pulling our asses out of the fire Jon."

"You're VERY welcome Jacob," I say. Giving Siadia an accusatory look, I'm kidding of course.

She slaps me in the back of the head and says "Jackass." After that, she gives me a hug.

"So what happened after I got knocked out?" I ask.

Castro speaks up and says "Zatarok Dotacka called in a lot of favors across the Terminus, she got some mercenary groups and Krogan clans to help us assault the Stone Chain's base. It's going to be a long time before that group can operate in any meaningful way again."

"Well, that's good, at least we got revenge for all of those civilians," I state somberly.

"Yeah…" Hana replies.

After a few moments pass Jacob changes the subject and says "Oh, by the way, we had your armor repaired as thanks for saving our lives, it hasn't been repainted yet though."

"Thanks, guys, that means a lot to me," I say. I honestly I could have just gambled a bit to get funds together to fix my armor. But I still appreciate the gesture.

There are a few more moments of awkward silence, I notice that all of them are having trouble saying something to me.

"Hey guys, if you got something to say just say it, we know each other too well for this," I say.

They all look at each other, eventually, they all look at Siadia.

She sighs, then says "Since we had run out of medical because we used it on the civilians we did not have any left for you, it was well over an hour until we were able to get you some."

"What does that mean?" I ask somewhat nervously.

"Medigel usually prevents scarring, but since you didn't get any…" Jacob adds.

I quickly turn on my Omnitool and use its mirror function, while I am doing that notice that there are faint lines crisscrossing my skin, there are only 3 on my left arm but there are at least 10 on the other.

When I look in the mirror, I see that there is now a scar that went from the bottom-left side of my jaw, over my eyebrow and splitting into 2 different lines. One goes straight up my forehead, but is relatively short while the other curves towards my temple and to the side of my head.

They must have shaved my head and face when they gave me medical attention, but since it had grown back a little bit I noticed that my hair didn't really grow along those scars, making them more visible.

After I inspect my face I put away the mirror and look underneath the sheets to see my chest and legs.

On my chest, there is discoloration from burns that goes from about an inch away from the scar I got when I was abducted (When they put the Eezo canister in my chest), all the way to the base of my neck and the shoulder. The burns obscure the tattoo on my chest that had medical information on it. There are also more faint lines on my chest, probably all from shrapnel.

Aside from that, there is a new bullet scar in my abdomen.

"The scars aren't that bad...:" Castro offers weakly.

"Yeah…" I reply somewhat distantly.

...

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Everyone except for Jacob and Siadia had left to get lunch, they said that they would pick up something for me.

A doctor came by and told us I was completely recovered and that I could be released as early as tomorrow morning. Apparently, I was very lucky to be alive. I guess the blast had actually torn up my face pretty badly, I had broken bones, shrapnel in my body, burns, and a bullet wound that had gone untreated.

I don't consider myself to be a vain person and honestly, I am still just happy to be alive, but I am still upset about it. I know that with a lot of money they could probably be removed, but the cash I have left should be used to save the galaxy not cosmetic surgery.

After a few minutes of waiting Jacob remembers something and says "Oh, I forgot to mention that the Alliance has recalled me."

"Recalled?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am one of the marines that are basically on lease from the Alliance to the Corsairs. Me and several others are being recalled, others will be rotated in. This is pretty regular, I will probably be just put on some random, back-water colony. I will be leaving in 3 days," He replies.

I think that this is all in line with Jacobs normal timeline. I'm glad that I didn't fuck up everything before the first game even started.

"Good luck man, we'll miss you," I say.

"Thanks, Jon," Jacob replies.

Hana and Castro came back with some Batarian food for us, it was toned down for interspecies customers. They replaced the worms and other gross shit with noodles because the only other species that is down to eat a lot of bugs are the Salarians.

It's actually pretty good, they are the only other race to have invented cheese.

…..

While we were eating it gave me a chance to rethink my plans.

So first off I have to try and save as many people on Eden Prime as possible, this includes Nihlus.

In Mass Effect 1 Nihlus was killed on the grounds just outside the spaceport, so I had to find some way to use that spot as a trap to both protect Nihlus and drive off Saren. Also, I need to find out how to make sure Shepard survives the destruction of the Normandy.

The only other thing that immediately comes to mind that I had not been thinking of before is the scientist that is found on Virmire, originally I had planned on putting a tracking device on here and killing her, but perhaps I could just track her down and simply turn her over to the authorities? She did collaborate with Saren after all.

Speaking of plans, the only time frame that I have for the attack on Eden Prime is that it happens sometime in 2183, meaning that I need to leave the Corsairs, be on Eden Prime, and have everything set up in about 5 months.

Hopefully, I can do all that.

…..

 **The Next Day, July 3rd.**

Since I had decided that it is time for me to leave the Corsairs and start preparing for the events of Mass Effect 1 I should probably leave sooner rather than later. If I stay I will probably have to go on another patrol, which could go on for months.

That is why once I got out of the medical station I started making my way to the cafeteria, where I knew my friends would be. They deserve to be the first people to know about this decision. I see them all sitting at a table at the far end of the room so I walk over to them.

Castro notices me and asks "Oh hey Jon, how're you feeling?"

"I'm still pretty sore, but other than that I'm good." I answer, that was mostly true.

They all move over to make room for me.

Before any small talk can start I come straight out and say "Hey guys I have something serious to talk about. I'm going to take a break from the Corsairs."

"What! Why?" Hana blurts out, she turns her eyes away from me. She must have thought of the reason that I was going to use as an excuse to leave.

I had thought about my excuse, well partial excuse. After the last fight, I thought that a quick change of scenery might actually be good. The fact that I got so messed up gives me a valid reason to leave.

"I'll come back in around a year..." I say.

"You promise?" asks Siadia.

"I promise..." I answer, knowing that there is a good chance that I won't be able to fulfill that promise.

Jacob speaks up and says "Did you tell the Captain yet?"

"No, he was my next stop." I reply.

After a few hugs go around Castro speaks up "Hey Jon, you have to at least stay until the 4th. That's when Jacob is leaving. We have a going away party planned for him but now it's for both of you I guess."

"Yeah, sure it'll be nice to have a party on the 4th of July," I say.

They all just give me blank looks.

It was then that I realize that Jacob had told me he grew up on a colony, Hana was from Korea, Castro was from Spain and Siadia is an Asari. So it makes sense that they've never heard of a holiday about American Independence.

With a sigh, I say "Nevermind…"

A few minutes later I left to talk to Captain Greene. I walked to his office and knocked on the door, I heard someone say "come in" and the door opened.

When I walked in, Captain Greene said "Hello Jon, I'm glad that you are out and about. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Thanks, Captain, but I ah… have to uh… resign?" I say.

He looks at me, sighs, and slowly nods his head. "I understand, many people would leave after the injuries you sustained. You stayed with us for over a year and did a lot of good." He stands up and extends his arm for a handshake. "You will always be welcome here Jon, come back if you feel ever up to it."

I shake his hand and say "Thank you Sir, that means a lot."

We talk some more, but I quickly make an excuse and leave his office.

…..

 **The next day, 4th of July!**

The going away party for me and Jacob made for a very odd going 4th of July, but it was great nonetheless. When I looked around I saw people who had become close friends to me over the last year, in Siadia's case even longer.

Overall, this is a nice ending to my time as a Corsair, hopefully, I will be able to come back eventually.

When the party has calmed down a little bit I noticed that it is just me and Siadia still awake, she looks over to me and says. "So what are you planning on doing while you're out there?"

After a moment of thinking, I say "Uhh.. you know… saving the galaxy and all that.."

"Whatever keeps you happy man." She replies, her voice somewhat slurred.

…..

 **Sorry about no updates but the last few months have been crazy.**

 **Next chapter up soon hopefully.**

 **BostofBoss - Sorry about that. I'll try to update more often.**

 **Harborbeacon747 - Here's the update, hope you liked it.**

 **Beeswax2 - Thanks! I appreciate it!**

 **Douggernaut - Hope you like it! I'm glad you followed.**

 **Pteaset - Thanks for all of the positive reviews!**

 **Ryan20fun - Perhaps Miranda will bring backup… anyways thanks for the complements!**

 **Vmage2 - She is a consummate professional. Sure she might maim him before they get to the lab. But he would definitely still be alive.**

 **Thunderking - I'm glad you like it!**

 **Tom712 - Yeah, unfortunately it won't amount to anything.**

 **Strato1 - Sorry about that. I'm honestly not that great of a writer. Hopefully the dialogue will improve when as the story goes on.**

 **Zentari2238 - not sure if that complement is sarcastic. Also he is not actually "cool" with all the stuff that's happened to him. He suppresses all of that to stay functional and trys to save some lives.**


	8. Chapter 8: It Has Begun

**Mass Effect is owned by Bioware**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 _Dream Sequences and Flashbacks_

 **Breaks…..**

 **Chapter 8: It Has Begun**

 **January 13th, 2183 (6 Months Later)**

 **Eden Prime, The Woods**

Not long after the going away party I hopped on a series of ships and made my way to Eden Prime.

When I got here I moved into a house in the woods that had a basement that I basically turned into a bunker. Other than that I've been living pretty sparsely, I don't even have any real furniture to be honest. I use a crate as a chair, a bigger crate as a table and a mattress in the corner. I occupy my time with training my Biotics and marksmanship in the woods. While I have made a lot of progress with my Biotics it seems that I have hit a plateau with my marksmanship abilities.

Since I got to Eden Prime I have had my armor repaired, painted completely black and had the lights disabled. I never really understood why people in the ME universe always wore armor with bright lights and bright colors on them, it's almost like they want to get shot at.

Some of the repairs are still visible, for instance, the armor looks like it has cracks in a few places.

The only other preparation I made was to visit the terminal leading to the spaceport (Where Nihlus is shot). I made some "renovations", specifically hiding a crap ton of shock grenades under the ground where Nihlus and Saren stand.

…..

Currently, I am in my usual spot in the woods shooting various targets with a sniper rifle. I am now decent with it but I doubt I will ever be great at it.

After I hit all of the targets I make my sniper rifle collapse and I place it on my shoulder. As I walk back home I take my helmet off and take a deep breath.

This was a mistake.

I hear something whistle through the air and I feel a prick just below my right ear.

I immediately reach up and pull what turns out to be a dart. I grab my shotgun and start blind firing to where I think the dart came from.

The dart was definitely laced with something because my vision is getting blurry.

I hear the telltale hiss of my shotgun overheating.

"Fuck!" I yell as I throw my gun to the dirt. I try to bring my Biotic powers to bear but I can't concentrate.

Right after that, I see three vaguely people-shaped blurs move towards me.

I feel something hit my head and for the umpteenth time this year, I get knocked unconscious.

Great… Just great…

…..

"It looks like he's waking up. Shouldn't he be out for another two hours?" I hear a gruff voice say.

"That's because a Biotic's overactive metabolism can burn through sedatives faster than a baseline human you idiot," A deep threatening voice replies.

That's when I open my eyes. To my left is a person who I can only describe as a ripped Danny Devito. To my right is a tall, muscular, Asian man. After a moment of looking at him, I figure out who he is.

Kai Leng.

Cerberus' sociopathic murder-machine has captured me.

A heavy pit grows in my stomach and ice runs through my veins.

I try to move but I quickly find out that my arms are chained to a pipe behind me.

When I look at my surroundings I realize I am in a basement.

My basement.

I look down and I can see that some of my clothes are off. All I am wearing is a pair of combat pants. No shirt, no shoes.

This is not going to lead anywhere good so I try to use my Biotics to escape. I get a shock coming from my wrists in response.

So it looks like I'm not chained to the pipe so much as handcuffed to it.

Ripped Danny Devito leans over and says "We figured you'd try to use your biotics baby bird. Figured you'd try to fly away. But you ain't getting away this time birdy. We are using the same type of Anti-Biotic handcuffs you used on Miranda Law..."

*SLAP*

Kai Leng slaps Ripped Danny Devito (RDD) so hard that it splits his lip open.

"Shut up Logan," Kai Leng says.

"So I guess we're just name dropping left and right now? I thought you guys were professionals," I say.

RDD (I guess his name is Logan?) turns back to me and says with lips dripping blood "It doesn't matter what information we give you baby-bird, because very soon you are going to be in a very deep, and dark hole of a planet on the other side of the galaxy. You'll spend your days being cut up and put back together by some very unethical doctors. And then you will die, and they will throw your corpse in a ditch."

He searches through a black bag that I haven't noticed until now and pulls out what looks like a cattle prod.

Now I am definitely starting to freak out a little bit. I struggle uselessly against my bonds.

"STOP CALLING ME A BIRD DUDE!" I yell.

I look to Kai Leng for help. A hopeless gesture but I try anyway. He just rolls his eyes and starts playing what looks like candy-crunch on his Omnitool.

"Just make sure you're finished having your fun by the time she gets here," Kai Leng says dispassionately.

Does he mean Miranda?

My thoughts are interrupted as Logan jabs me with the cattle-prod.

I slump down to the floor and my muscles seize up. Pain racks my body for a few seconds that feel like an eternity. Once the initial pain fades I notice that the skin where the cattle prod touched me feels like it has been burned.

Logan's bloody lips split into a sadistic grin, he chuckles and says "I'm going to make you sing baby bird."

…..

 **An indeterminate time later**

(Warning, Violent fight scene coming up)

I don't know how much time has passed, I don't know how many times that fucker has electrocuted me. But what I do know is that I have terrible luck and that I really, really hate this guy.

He keeps on telling me to sing, which in this context I think means scream in pain. The problem with that is when you have this much electricity coursing through you it's hard to breathe, let alone scream.

I try to use my Biotics again, and once again I am electrocuted. But I notice something this time.

The electricity coming from the handcuffs is nothing compared to the cattle prod.

"C'mon, chirp little birdy, I want to hear you _sing_!" Logan says.

I reach deep inside my being and start gathering Biotic power. Electricity runs through my wrists as the handcuffs try to stop me.

I scream with rage and Biotic charge towards Logan. The handcuffs snap in half after I've nearly torn the pipe off the wall.

I scream again and swing both of my hands from behind my back, my hands clasp around Logan's head and I form a ball of Biotic energy in between my hands. Since this is happening in the same space where Logan's cranium is his head well… it basically explodes.

While this is happening Kai Leng springs into action. He pulls out what looks like a short Katana from a sheath strapped to his back and charges toward me.

I pivot to face him and release the energy in his general direction.

I'm pretty sure he is skilled enough to dodge any precision attacks I can throw at him. And since I know he has killed much more experienced fighters than me I only see one way for me to win this. I need to overwhelm him with a metric fuck-ton of biotic power.

The shockwave hits him and he is thrown to the other side of the basement. He gets back up so fast that he looks like a blur.

Kai Leng uses a Biotic throw on me. Luckily I have an advantage on him in Biotic strength so I am able to shrug it off. But while I am focused on his Biotic attack he is already running at me with his shortsword once again.

I throw the crate that I use as a chair at Kai Leng in desperation and he effortlessly flips over it as it sails through the air towards him.

I notice that crate that I use as a table is behind him. So I use my Biotics to pull it towards us.

This time Kai Leng is only able to partially dodge it and it hits him in the shoulder. He is knocked to the floor and he drops the shortsword.

My body is wracked with pain, Both from being tortured and from overextending myself by using Biotics. So I need to give that a rest.

I desperately search Logan's dead body for a weapon and I find a small handgun that was clearly designed for concealment over power. I turn towards Kai Leng who is already back up, I start firing.

Kai Leng his holding the shortsword in his other hand and the arm he was using before is hanging limply. Hopefully, I broke his arm when I hit him with the crate.

He runs at me in a serpentine pattern. Any hits I land on him with my new gun are glancing hits and before I know it he is swinging the sword at me.

I jump back and he manages to only make a shallow cut on my chest. I fire three shots into his chest before my gun overheats but he still manages to charge at me again.

"Just fucking die!" I scream.

This time when Kai Leng swings his sword I manage to grab his arm with my left hand. I try to pistol whip him with my right hand but he uppercuts me with his non-sword hand.

I guess he was faking his injury.

Ignoring his other hand, I grab his sword hand with both of my hands and slam his arm into the wall until he drops the sword. While I am doing this he is beating the crap out of me with his other hand.

When he drops the sword he snakes his body around so he is behind me. He wraps his arm around my neck and starts choking me. I try elbowing him, trying to throw him off by thrashing around, and I try to throw him over my shoulder. Nothing works, everything I try he counters.

I feel like I can use my Biotics again. So I come up with an idea.

Charging in reverse.

I biotic charge backward. Slamming Kai Leng into the wall. He screams in pain as I hear something crack.

Because I feel his grip loosen, I slip away from him and turn around. Kai Leng tries to throw a punch at me with his right hand but this time his injuries are slowing him down so I manage to grab his wrist with my left hand.

With my right hand, I grab Kai Leng's forehead and slam the back of his head into the wall repeatedly. I only stop when I see his eyes roll into the back of his head and that the wall has blood on it.

At this point, he is not putting up much resistance.

I throw Kai Leng to the side and he collapses to the floor on his stomach. He tries to crawl toward his shortsword but I get on top of him again.

I could have grabbed the shortsword or the gun to finish him off quickly. But I was pissed off and I felt sadistic.

I grab him by his hair and slam his face into the concrete floor a dozen times. I don't stop even after I'm pretty sure he is dead.

After that, I am both relieved and disgusted with myself. But most of all I'm exhausted.

I roll off of Kai Leng's still warm corpse and lay sprawled on the cold concrete floor of the basement.

I close my eyes and try to slow my breathing to calm down.

It doesn't really work.

…..

After I manage to calm down a bit I stand up and walk upstairs.

I try to not look at the bodies.

The above-ground portion of my house is pretty sparse. It only has a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen. I walk to the kitchen sink and wash the blood off my hands and rinse the blood off my face. Before I wash anything else I grab one of my only cups and use it to drink several glasses of tap water.

I close my eyes and try to keep everything together.

I fail at that. I end up throwing my cup against the far wall and it explodes into a hundred shards of glass.

Any way you look at it I'm not doing okay. Let's just say this has been a hard year for me. I'm not really holding it together right now and who knows if I'll be able to get my shit together by the time I join up with Shepard?

After that, I use my Biotics to sweep up all of the broken glass. Once I get it into a pile I lift it up into the air and move it towards the trash.

As the glass is moving through the air my front door slides open.

And in walks Miranda Lawson.

I should have known that she was coming.

For a split second, we just stared at each other. I was covered in blood and cuts, and holding a ball of glass. I think she had gone out to get food for the other Cerberus agents because she was holding several pizza boxes and had a piece of pepperoni pizza hanging out of her mouth.

Miranda dropped the pizza boxes and reached for a pistol. I threw the telekinetic ball of glass at her.

The pizza boxes were completely shredded by the glass. Miranda was able to use her Biotics to stop the glass but the force behind the attack threw her out of the front door.

I start to walk out of the front door to confront Miranda but as soon as I reach the precipice I hear a shotgun go off and I see a dent appear on my wall.

What's weird about that is the fact that Miranda is holding a pistol. Not a shotgun.

Miranda starts backing away from me while she shoots at me a few more times. My Biotic barrier absorbs all of the damage.

Because she is walking backward she trips over a branch and falls. As she gets back up I take that opportunity to tackle her just like I would back when I played football.

Miranda loses her grip on her pistol and it falls to the dirt to my left.

She tries to grab it but I get to it first.

Miranda begins to gather biotic power but I point the pistol at her head.

Now that I have the pistol in my hand I realize that it looks a lot like the Talon from Mass Effect 3. Maybe it's an earlier version?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Miranda. I am not happy to see you again by the way." I say.

She stays silent.

"So right now I'm weighing the pros and cons of killing you, anything you want to add to that?" I ask.

"If you kill me more will come." She answers.

I glare at her and say "Who the hell will Cerberus send after Miranda Lawson and Kai fucking Leng?"

Her eyes go wide when I say her real name.

"How do you know my name?" she asks.

I decide to throw a few lies in with the truth.

"While your "friends" were torturing me they talked a lot. I'm sure they didn't really care what I knew considering that I was about to be experimented on and killed."

"They weren't supposed to torture you," she says, desperation creeping into her voice.

Kai Leng did tell Logan to finish before "she" (I'm guessing Miranda) came back. But either way, she still helped them capture me.

"It doesn't matter whether or not they were supposed to torture me. The fact is that they did, and you indirectly helped them do that by helping them capture me," I say.

Before she can reply to that I say "You know what? I'm not going to kill you."

She visibly relaxes a little bit. That is until I say "Because if you or anyone else from Cerberus comes after me I will tell your father about you, Oriana, and her family."

Miranda angrily says "I don't have control over Cerberus! I can't stop the whole organization from coming after you!"

"I know that, but I also know that the Illusive Man listens to you. So what would you need to convince T.I.M. to leave me alone?" I ask.

She thinks for a moment then says "If I could get full scans of every inch of your body. Along with a full biometric workup, including samples. I may be able to convince him."

"Good, I'll get that done in a few weeks. I'm sure Cerberus is capable of accessing that," I say as I stand up. I still have the gun aimed at her.

If Cerberus had sent anyone other than Miranda to kill me I would have just killed them, but I know how important she is. I also know how she can change.

That doesn't mean I'm not pissed off, I am… in fact… very pissed off.

As Miranda is dusting herself off we hear an ear-shattering blair.

The sheer force of it and the surprise caused by it make me stumble a little bit.

When I look around I see in the sky the crazy crustation himself, Sassy Sovereign.

Well shit.

…..

 **Hey guys, I'm going back to school soon so the chapters may come out less often.**

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Also, I will be rewriting my stories "Starbound Sorcerer" and "Feeling Blue?"**

 **Guest1- If you think about the reapers and the Necrons do have a lot in common.**

 **Vmage2- Thanks for the help dude! Unfortunately, some mistakes do slip through.**

 **Tom712- It's nice to be back!**

 **halo is bad ass- That's a good idea. That might be something that he could do between mass effect 1 and 2.**

 **Guest2- Unfortunately this chapter did not have much dakka. But the next one will!**


	9. Chapter 9: My Demons (Rewrite)

**Mass Effect is owned by Bioware**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 _Dream Sequences and Flashbacks_

 **Breaks…..**

" _Recordings"_

 **Chapter 9: My Demons**

"What the hell is that!?" Miranda yells.

"What? You haven't seen a giant space lobster before?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"We should get back in your house. If this is a slave raid then it is unlikely they will search for people all the way out here," Miranda says.

That would be the smart thing to do. But I've never been that smart.

We walked inside and down into the basement. Miranda paled when she looked at the dead bodies of her comrades.

I open the crate I use as a table and I see that my body armor is still inside of it. I pull out the under-armor bodysuit and start putting it on. I hiss as the suit goes over my cuts and burns from earlier that day. After the suit is on I put on the plated armor. Once I boot up the armor I feel a prick in my arm followed by cool ice running through my veins, the telltale feeling of Medigel entering my system.

My H.U.D. boots up and I see that Miranda is staring at me. I ignore her and put the Talon pistol on the sidearm slot of my armor.

I open up the smaller crate I use as a chair and I see that my weapons are still intact. I equip a shotgun, sniper rifle and I hold my Mattock assault rifle.

"Do I get my weapon back?" Miranda asks me impatiently.

"No, I like it," I say as I toss her my old pistol.

"You can stay here if you like but I'm going to go out there," I add.

"No, I still need those samples so I need to make sure that you get out of this alive," She replies.

Crap, hopefully, she doesn't mess with my plans.

…..

A few hours later

Ever since I saw the Reaper I've been fighting my way back to town, specifically the area Shepard lands.

There are not a lot of Geth here other than drones, but considering they can swoop out of the trees at any moment we have had to move slower than I would have liked.

Let's just say I don't want to die like a chump. Or like a Jenkins.

Even though she tried to abduct me just a few hours ago I am really trying to make sure Miranda stays alive. Although I'm not too worried about it. She knows how to take care of herself.

My Omnitool tells me that we're only a few minutes away.

That's when I hear the roar of a ship's engines, I look up and I see what appears to be the Normandy flying by.

We better hurry up.

…

"Why the hell are you running?" Miranda gasps as she tries to keep up.

I ignore her and keep going.

As I am running up to the ridge that overlooks the landing area I can hear some people talking, then I hear the whirring of Geth drones.

When I reach the edge of the ridge I hear a voice that I think is Shepard's yell "Jenkins, look out!".

I can see the drones in attack position ready to tear Jenkins apart, so I start unloading on them with my assault rifle.

Can you "unload" on something if your gun has infinite ammo? Whatever that doesn't matter.

Anyway, between me, Kaidan, and Shepard we take the drones out very quickly.

Right after the drones are destroyed Miranda catches up to me.

Kaidan runs up to Jenkins to see if he is alive and Shepard points her weapon at Miranda and I and asks "Who are you?"

While this is going on Jenkins sits up and moans, I hear Kaidan say that he is going to be okay.

"Uh… I'm Jon," I turn to Miranda and say "And this is my... side-piece and her name is... Reaganomics Lamborghini,"

Miranda gives me a glare so intense it could boil steel.

I pretend I don't notice it.

"Hey, do you guys need any help? I'm a guy with a gun and I have recently discovered I am pretty decent at killing Geth" I say.

Shepard pauses for a moment then lowers her gun. She then says "Alright, welcome to the team Jon and… Reaganomics... My name is Shepard and this is Kaidan and that person moaning on the floor is Jenkins."

After the introductions, she then goes to check on Jenkins as I climb down the ridge to meet them. It's pretty cool that Jenkins is alive, I wasn't sure if I was going to get there in time to save him.

She patches me into their comms and says "Jenkins is going to be okay but his leg got pretty shredded, he is going to stay here where the Geth have already been cleared."

"Yeah, I killed all of the Geth in the eastern woods so he should be safe here," I add.

"Wait, these are Geth?" Shepard asks.

Shit.

With some quick improvisation, I say "Yeah, I've seen some old pictures of them and these just look like more advanced versions of them."

"Geth! They haven't been seen outside the veil in over 200 years!" Kaidan says

"Well, they are here now. They must be here for the beacon, let's go!" Shepard says.

As we start moving Shepard asks "Hey Jon, do you know what is going on?"

"No, we were in the woods. For the last few hours, I have been trying to get my way back to town." I answer.

She nods and adds "We can talk later, for now, we got a colony to save."

As we are walking I realize we are now entering the small wooded area right before we meet Ashley, and there are also some more Geth.

"I can hear Geth up ahead," I say.

"Good ear," Kaidan says.

We go into the fight fully alert and aware. The drones are harder to shoot in the woods because they hide behind all of the trees.

This is going by a lot quicker now that I'm with Shepard. The drones slowed us down a lot when we were trying to get here but Shepard is just knocking them down one after the other.

A drone flies almost directly at me, Miranda uses here biotic throw, then I use a biotic throw to smashed it against a tree.

"You are biotics?" Shepard asks us.

"Yep," I respond for the both of us.

Not to be outdone Kaidan destroys the last one with another throw.

We are moving a lot faster than I would when I am playing the game, I would comb over everything but Shepard is just worried about saving lives. But she isn't missing things, she just does everything a lot faster.

As we leave the wooded area we can see Ashley running towards us. I immediately get my sniper rifle out. I'm pretty sure that in the cutscene where you first see Ashley a civilian gets spiked.

When I look through the lens I see the guy down the path being held by one Geth while another is just watching.

I'm not a particularly great sniper, but I am passable. I manage to make a shot hitting the Geth holding the guy.

He gets free, starts running and hides behind the same spot that Ashley scrambled to.

As Shepard and Kaidan move forward to engage the enemy and secure the civilian I do some sniping.

After we mop up the Geth I walk towards the rest of the group. I overhear Shepard talking to Jenkins over the Comms, she tells him to expect a civilian heading his way. The civilian I saved runs off in Jenkins' direction.

When I get over to them Ashley says "Gunnery chief Ashley Williams of the 212, You the one in charge here ma'am? To Shepard.

They proceed to have a conversation that I have heard a dozen times while I played the game so I kind of zone out. But I tune back in when I think they are wrapping up.

"We could use your help, Williams," Shepard asks Ashley.

"Aye, aye, sir. It's time for payback." She responds.

Shepard pauses then says "Have you seen a Turian SPECTRE around here?"

"I've never met a Turian on Eden Prime," Ashley replies.

Wait, for my plan to be believable I need to know what Nihlus looks like. Of course, I already know what he looks like but they need to know how I know.

"What does this Nihlus guy look like so we can identify him?" I ask.

"He has a black carapace with white facial markings." Shepard answers.

"And he is carrying enough firepower to wipe out a platoon," Kaidan adds.

After that, we start making our way forward.

…..

We start making our way to the dig site and just as we get there we see the Geth. We get into cover.

We destroy them pretty quickly. I use the Talon, it is really good, it's like a slightly more accurate but weaker shotgun. It has surprisingly little recoil.

Miranda (a.k.a, Reaganomics Lamborghini) seems to be staying in the background, I suppose that because she is a spy she wants to leave as little an impression as possible.

When we walk into the center of the dig site Ashley says "The beacon should be right here. It must have been moved."

"By who? Our side? or the Geth?" Kaidan asks.

"Hard to say. Maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp." Ashley asks.

"You think anyone got out of here alive?" Shepard asks.

"Yeah, there's got to be somebody alive up at the camp," I say.

Shepard puts her hand to her head and nods, she must be talking to Nihlus on the radio.

As we walk up past the dig site, we see some more spikes.

"This is a good place for an ambush, keep your guard up," Kaidan says.

The spikes deploy the husks, somebody says something about them but I'm already shooting at them.

The Talon does great work when they get closer. Everyone else uses their shotguns to destroy the husks.

I'm really starting to like this gun.

As we walk through the camp Shepard and Kaidan walk straight to the door where the two scientists are hiding and hack the door open.

I just stay out of this conversation, Shepard is easily able to get them to calm down, even the crazy one.

Instead, I just climb on top of the roof of the building and take out my sniper rifle and look through the scope. I point it towards the space dock. I pull out a detonator that I had also hidden there and is connected to the shock grenades I had planted underneath the ground around that area. I hold the detonator in a way where no one else can see it.

I see Nihlus.

I have to be careful how I do this so I don't seem too suspicious.

"Hey Shepard, I think I see Nihlus by the dock"

"Really?" She says

That's when I see Saren.

"There is another Turian, no facial markings, white carapace. It looks like he has a synthetic arm." I say.

"What are they doing?" Shepard asks

"They are just talking," I reply

I'm keeping the detonator ready while we are talking.

"Nihlus has his back turned, he must trust this guy," I say

"I wonder who he is?" Kaidan asks.

"Shh…." I say.

That's when I see Saren pull out the gun and point it at Nihlus, I set off the detonator.

I then say "He pulled a gun on him! But they were interrupted by some sort of explosion!"

Shepard says "We need to get down there!"

…..

We pass the people that locked themselves in that building who are running a smuggling ring. They should still be safe in there.

We get to Nihlus' body and Kaidan begins examining him and says "He is alive but unconscious."

We hear some rustling and Ashley says "Something is moving behind those crates!".

That dude sleepy dude comes out from behind the crates and yells "Wait! Don't shoot! I'm one of you! I'm human!"

Shepard says "Sneaking up on us like that nearly got you killed!"

That guy says "I… I'm sorry. I was hiding. From those creatures."

The guy says "My name is Powell." I don't remember that... "I saw what happened to that Turian. The other one tried to shoot him but they were both hit by a crap ton of electricity."

Shepard talks to the guy some more to corroborate my story I don't take it personally she needs evidence and she just met me. I hear him say Saren's name.

"What happened after that," Shepard asks.

"Well the Saren guy was was pretty messed up from that shock. He crawled over to a cargo train that had that beacon on it. I knew that beacon was trouble. Everything's gone to hell since we found it. First, that mothership showed up. Then the attack." Powell says.

They talk about how he had been asleep on the job. That's when I jump in, we weren't able to talk to the people in the building about the smuggling ring so it's time for me to do some bluffing.

I speak up and say "I know about the smuggling ring you and Cole had, I was going to bring it to the police tomorrow but I never got the chance."

Miranda raises an eyebrow at me in surprise.

He starts panicking, sputtering and denying it, but he eventually admits it.

Shepard asks Powell "Is there anything hidden nearby that we could use against the Geth?"

"A shipment of grenades came through. Nobody notices if a few small pieces going missing from military orders." Powell replies.

What a douche

"You greedy son of a bitch! We're out here trying to protect your sorry ass and all you can think about is how you can rip us off?!" Ashley says.

He offers up an excuse, but Shepard makes him hand over the grenades.

Shepard convinces the guy to change his ways and all that. Honestly, it's really weird watching her work, she just has a weird, charismatic aura.

He even hands over that other piece of tech he was hiding.

Since Nihlus is stable we leave him in the care of Powell, they are told to hide and wait.

We fight our way to the train and leave.

When we get there we see the bombs.

"Shit, bombs," I say, with a lot less surprise in my voice than I had hoped for.

Shepard and Kaidan quickly disable it while Ashley, Miranda and I watch for Geth.

We make our way through the port, I biotic charge a Geth behind a pillar and take its position as my own cover. Then I give cover fire as Shepard disables bomb after bomb.

We get to the area with the beacon and finish off the enemies, I make sure to stay well away from it. Shepard gets everything out of the storage lockers eventually they check out the beacon.

Shepard goes on comms and says "Normandy, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac. We have two wounded nearby, Nihlus and Jenkins."

Kaidan says "This is amazing. Actual working Prothean technology. Unbelievable!"

Ashley says "It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up." (It's glowing now)

Shepard is talking on the radio again, I hear her say "Roger Normandy, standing by."

Kaidan starts walking towards the beacon.

Here comes the moment that starts it all.

He starts getting pulled towards it. Shepard runs towards him and throws him out of the way. She gets lifted into the air and starts twitching. Kaiden tries to get her down, but me and Ashley hold him back. The beacon explodes and we walk up to Shepard to make sure she's ok.

"And so the plot thickens," I say.

"What?" Kaidan asks.

"Uh… nothing?" I answer.

…..

Kaiden and Ashley went to go get Shepard back to the ship. They tasked me and Miranda with picking up Nihlus.

As we got to Nihlus I stopped, pulled out the Talon, and flared my Biotics.

"This is where we part ways," I say firmly.

She turns to me and says "Certainly not, I have the opportunity to get on the Normandy! It's easily the most advanced ship in Citadel space!"

"This is non-negotiable Ms. Lamborghini," I say.

After a tense standoff, she says "Fine, but I want my gun back."

"No! You can just get another one, and I've never seen one of these before!" I reply.

She glares at me, thinks for a moment, then walks away. She is definitely muttering something under her breath.

I turn to Nihlus' unconscious form and realize I have to carry the guy all by myself.

Shit.

…..

Hey guys, I'm back from school!

 **-** Understandable

 **VODKA18 -** Thanks

 **Aelyx -** That's a good idea, I did end up deciding to just hide his involvement with because I figured there was no good explanation for them just being in that one spot. But still, that's a cool idea.

 **Koseta.a -** It never is his day.

 **Twitch (Guest) -** Yeah that would have been a good idea. But unfortunately, the SI is not always that smart.

 **Lisbjerg123 -** Don't forget a lot of luck!

 **MrPowell -** It turns out not much, I mostly just wanted her out of there so the story could progress.

 **Tom712 -** Yep, Kai Leng is dead AF.

 **Vmage2 -** Thanks man, I usually mess something up as far as grammar goes.


End file.
